Impenetrable Heart
by Alex Aines
Summary: A heart of stone begins to open its doors to begin a friendship, but will he admit that it may be more than just friendship? SetoxOC, MaixJoey
1. Home Again

The sky gleams a warm haze over the horizon as a single woman takes her morning jog through the park. She breathes in the fresh air and enjoys the cool morning breeze. She's missed the amazing weather of her hometown and, for once, some of the life altering decisions she has made haven't been troubling her mind. She moved back to her hometown a few months ago. Even though she grew up here, it's grown and advanced so much that she feels like she is discovering a new city. The city's inhabitants could thank Kaiba Corp. for the advancements. It seems, for the most part, they've added to the beauty of the city.

This raven-haired beauty is Alexandria Martin Ainsworth; heiress to a multimillion dollar empire based on manufacturing computer and electronic related hardware. Many would say she is one of the most eligible bachlorettes in the country. Alexandria didn't spend much of her time getting caught up with what the media speculated about her. She was much more interested in real life and the relationships that were important to her. An outsider may consider her to be one of the luckiest woman around since she possessed a natural ethereal beauty that was only enhanced by her deep emerald colored eyes and a very large bank roll; but, she actually has lead life a good many years away from her father's money and returned to earn the respect of her father and his peers in the business world.

This time of day is usually a peaceful time for her to let her usually hectic mind wander, but today she can't help think about last night. The phone call she received from her stepmother was on her mind. Why did she need to speak in person after cutting Alexandria off from the family for so long. Her heart ached a little when she thought about her little brother. She missed him and hadn't been able to reach him ever since she left home. Had the step-mother turned him against Alex? She feared this might be a horrible possibility, but then even if she had tried, she couldn't imagine that the sibling bond she shared with him would have diminished simply from her step-mother's lies. Alexandria had to speak to her, if only to get a chance to see her little brother, Nicholas, again.

Her thoughts are abruptly interrupted as someone pulls on her shorts, snapping the elastic against her skin.

"Ouch!" she yells as she swings around preparing to tackle whoever was behind her.

She hears her friend Duke Devlin let out a huge laugh and practically fall to the ground in hysteria. She fights the urge to push him to the ground and give him a huge wedgie, since she knew he was stronger and would probably win the wrestling match. Instead, she stands with her hands on her hips grinning sarcastically in his direction.

He finally rises from the ground and says, "Sorry, I just couldn't resist, no one is ever as fun to mess with."

Alexandria responds, "Thanks a lot Duke, don't think I'll forget this morning that quickly. You better watch your back from now on."

They both laugh and continue jogging together through the lush greenery of the largest park in the city. It was a nice feeling to have such a comfort level with someone else in town aside from her best friend Mai. Even though Duke used to be her boyfriend during part of their college years, they had a hard breakup and didn't speak to one another for some time. She felt extremely fortunate to have remained friends through the years. Sometimes Mai would say that he still had a thing for Alexandria and was just waiting to see if she would outgrow this 'carpe diem' phase in life and come back to him. Alex always dismissed the thought, mainly because she just didn't feel the same about Duke anymore.

Their conversation continues and she asks, "Are she coming to the tournament today? I'll be there for Mai".

Duke responds, "Yeah, you know I don't really duel, but I'll be there to cheer on Yugi and Mai."

She thinks, 'good I won't be alone watching the duels, we can hang out on the club level of the stadium since Yugi and Mai both have their owns suites for the tournaments due to their high rankings'.

Duke confirms her thoughts by saying, "Unfortunately, Yugi's suite is next to Seto Kaiba's suite so we'll have to deal with that jerk."

Alexandria asks, "I keep hearing his name everywhere, is Seto Kaiba all that everyone says he is?"

Duke grunts and replies, "if you mean is he as good looking as all the girls seem to think, well I wouldn't know, not being a girl myself, but if you're wondering about the jerk part, then hell yes, he is the ultimate asshole."

They both drive off separately into the city; She lets the wind blow through her hair and begins to wonder, 'how coincidental was it that Duke was at the park this early in the morning? Guess it's not really that coincidental since he's a pretty avid jogger. Then Alex begins to let her thoughts linger on this Seto Kaiba character. She hasn't met him yet, but she's pretty interested to know if all the hype is worth checking out.


	2. Tournament Begins

The wind blows through her raven black hair as Alexandria drives down Mai's street to pick her up. She hops up the stairs to Mai's front door and rings the bell. Mai opens the door and gives Alexandria a hug. Soon they are both ready to head out the door. After they dawn their sunglasses and check their lip gloss, they take off to the dueling arena. With the top down, breeze blowin', and good music, Alexandria thinks to herself 'this is the start to a great weekend'. She missed hanging out with her best friend, their inside jokes and shopping sprees. As they approach the stadium, all the banners and hoopla that come along with this large of a dueling tournament appear on the horizon. They both feel the energy surrounding the arena and Mai decides to crank up the radio to make their entrance known.

Heads turn as they pull into the VIP section of the parking lot. Alexandria leaves the car running for the valet and pulls out Mai's luggage 'o' dueling objects. Mai scans her schedule as they both head to her suite on the club level. While keeping Mai company as she preps her dueling deck and other miscellaneous dueling accessories, Alexandria takes a look around the suite. The décor is savvy and contemporary which is about what one would expect from one of the newest stadiums in the country. She wondered if all the suites were similar in interior design and made a mental note to herself to check some of the other suites out.

The rest of the day is spent with Duke watching Mai and Yugi weed through miscellaneous, unknown duelists in the comfort of Yugi's suite which was a bit more plush than Mai's suite. Since Yugi has consistently stayed in the world's top ranking over the years, he was awarded one of the largest suites available, next to Kaiba's suite of course. So, needless to say, it was a bit more comfortable for everyone to lounge there. It's during this time that Alexandria gets to meet Duke and Yugi's friends (Tea, Tristan, Joey, Bakura, and Serenity). Alex had heard Mai mention Joey's name in passing and now she can put a face with the name; though he didn't stay long because he was dueling in the tournament as well. Alexandria wondered why Mai hadn't made a move on such a cute guy like Joey. He seemed to be her type, looks-wise anyway. After spending the afternoon with new found friends, Alexandria pleasantly discovers they all seemed down to earth and nice enough, but she honestly craves a break from the dueling fun so she decides to take a walk around the stadium.

Alexandria excuses herself from the room and makes her way out into the hallway. The smell of fresh waffle cones catches her attention and she heads to the ice cream stand across the way. As Alexandria is about to get into line to place her order, she's almost tackled by a young boy with spiky black hair.

"Oh, sorry ma'am," the boy says.

Alexandria replies, "no worries little guy, why don't you go first, seeing as how you seem quite anxious to get your ice cream fix satisfied." She's a little perturbed by the fact that he used the term ma'am, but he seemed so innocent and full of positive energy, she couldn't help but think if Nicholas would look similarly to this little boy today? The ice cream man assumes that Alex and Mokuba came to the stand together and rings up both ice creams as one order. Mokuba begins to tell the ice cream vendor that he had money to pay for his own ice cream, but Alex just hands the vendor money for both deserts.

Mokuba says, "Thanks, but she didn't have to do that."

Alex winks and replies, "Don't worry about it, you can take me out for ice cream some other time." Mokuba blushes a little.

Then Alex breaks his silence by introducing herself, "By the way, I'm Alexandria, but my friends call me Alex, what's your name?"

he replies, "I'm Mokuba, nice to meet you."

Alex responds, "It's nice to meet you Mokuba." Then she pauses for a moment and says, "Now I take it her parents are close by and that you're not running around here alone…"

"Um, well I really wanted ice cream and Seto said I had to wait, but he's so busy with the tournament and all that I kinda snuck out of the suite," Mokuba says.

'Hmmm…Seto…thought Alex. She was confident she had a decent chance at meeting Seto Kaiba, since Mai's suite was on the same stadium level, but she didn't think it would come so easy. She takes this opportunity to walk Mokuba back to the Kaiba suite and along the way the two ice cream connoisseurs chat about the tournament. Mostly, Alex ends up listening to Mokuba rave about the new technology Kaiba Corp. is using to run the tournament and how smoothly everything seems to be going. She can't help smile as she watches his animated face light up as he gets deep into the conversation. When she reaches the Kaiba suite there is a plain clothes security guard manning the door. Alex begins to say her good-bye's to Mokuba so she could be on her way, as it was obvious Seto wasn't open to visitors, but suddenly Mokuba drags her past the guard into the suite. She panics for an instant at this unexpected turn of events, but she just ends up giggling to herself as she watches Mokuba practically yell in Seto's ear that they had a visitor. Seto immediately rises and turns to face Alex. As he quickly gives her the once over, a flash of surprise and intrigue race across his face, but in an instant the expression is gone. Knitted brows and cold, steely sapphire eyes take over. Suddenly she feels like an intruder, like an unwanted guest at an enemy's home.

Seto gives Alex an unfaltering glare and finally speaks, "Mokuba, you know we don't allow visitors in this suite."

Mokuba replies, "but Seto, this lady was really nice and bought me some ice cream, see…" and shoves the ice cream cone in Seto's face. Mokuba continues to say, "you said you'd take me to get ice cream over 4 hours ago and you never did."

Seto responds ,"Mokuba, that's enough for now."

Alex begins to speak to pardon her interruption as she obviously had become the unwanted guest, but she is interrupted by Seto saying, "Mokuba is young and naive and doesn't recognize the face of a wanna-be trying to get into the Kaiba suite at one of the most important tournaments of the year."

He might as well have slapped Alex in the face, now she realized that Duke was right, he is an asshole with a capital A.

Alex looks down at the carpet for a moment as she tries to let go of her anger and in her most elegant and sophisticated demeanor, she replies, "Your little brother was not chaperoned and I felt it appropriate to return him to the safety of his guardian which, at the time I met Mokuba, did not realize was you, Mr. Kaiba, so please pardon the interruption. I'm sure you have more important matters to attend to as do I, good day."

Almost as a bit of a reflex she furrows her brows and thinks 'what an obnoxious, egocentric prick'. Anxious to leave the presence of such a jerk, she eagerly turns and exits the room.

She heads back to Mai's suite to clear her mind. As she nears the entrance of the room she hears two voices chatting light-heartedly. Upon entering the suite Alex sees Mai flirting with a tall, handsome guy that seems to be enjoying her undivided attention. Mai spots Alex out of the corner of her eye and introductions are made. Apparently Mai has attracted the attention of Charles Kaiba Matsumoto, who is not only the Kaiba Corp. V.P. of Marketing but he is also a distant cousin of Seto and Mokuba via their adopted father. Alex finds the lyrics of 'It's a small world' running through her mind as she sarcastically grins to herself. Charles, or Charlie as Mai referred to him, had put Alex and Mai both on the VIP list for the A-list parties of the weekend. Fortunately, it appears that horrible attitudes do not run in the family. After Charlie leaves, Alex relentlessly teases Mai about her new found friend and then begins to tell her about meeting Mokuba and her run-in with Seto.

Mai exclaims," I'm surprised that he didn't have you arrested for trespassing or have his security guards kick you out."

Alex explains to Mai that she had the last word and left before he could start anything.

Alex continues to say, "You know I'll have to admit that even for a jerk-wad, he was pretty good-looking."

Mai raises her eyebrow and asks, "Do I detect a hint of interest in the man we all know as Surely Krabby?"

"Whatever," responds Alex, "I'm just making an observation, just like I'd be making an observation by stating that Charlie was extremely interested in your dueling accessories for someone who doesn't duel."

Mai agreed and giggled to herself. Alex and Mai agreed that going out to the Kaiba Corp. party tonight would lend itself for an interesting night, especially with their new acquaintances.


	3. Friday Night Plans

After an afternoon full of excitement, Alex drops Mai off at her place and begins to head home. Her cell phone rings and she looks to see who is calling. The caller id shows an unknown caller but she decides to pick up the phone anyway. Alex felt a headache coming on as she hears the voice of her stepmonster, Regina, on the other end of the line. Alex had forgotten that her stepmother wanted to speak with her in person, so Alex makes arrangements to meet her right away. She figures that it'll be better to get this meeting out of the way as quickly as possible. Plus, she was eager to see if she could spend time with Nicholas. Alex rolls her eyes when her stepmother asks her to meet at a hotel in the uptown area because Alex figures her stepmother is squandering all of the money her father left for Regina. Alex's father passed away a few years ago and it still brings tears to her eyes as she caringly thought of him. Alex's real mother died shortly after giving birth to her, so she never really knew her and Alex's father didn't remarry for many years. He raised Alex by himself which made the two of them extremely close and practically inseparable. She was upset to find out that he had feelings for a new woman in his life because that meant she no longer held his undivided attention, but she tried to accept the new woman. Initially Regina was polite and very attentive to her father, so Alex thought maybe she could live with Regina around as long as she treated her father well. Eventually they got married. However, as time went on she become more and more possessive of her time with Alex's father and increasingly short with Alex. She wanted to speak to her father about her new stepmother, but then Regina got pregnant and soon Alex had a new little brother. Alex loved her half-brother with all her heart and soul. Due to this unconditional love she made a pact with herself to remain civil towards her stepmother. It didn't seem to matter to her how polite Alex was. Regina continued to act rudely towards her and even tried to limit her time spent with Nicholas by shipping him off to boarding school. Alex ended up fighting with her father about Nicholas going to boarding school and when the arguments continued to end in his siding with Regina, Alex decided it was time to leave. Alex cried endless tears the day Nicholas left for school. Heartbroken and emotionally unstable she packed her bags and walked out on her cozy life. She partly felt as if she were betraying her father, but then she thought to herself that if he had been so influenced by this witch that there was no point in sticking around for the torture.

The valet parks Alex's car as she walks into the Four Seasons lobby and heads towards the restaurant there. The hostess leads her to the table at which the evil stepmonster is sitting and Alex seats herself across from her. Immediately The stench of her stepmonster's perfume turns her stomach. Alex examines her face closely as she knew Regina was a fan of plastic surgery and wondered what work she has had done recently. 'God her face looks like plastic, she's so fake' Alex thought to herself.

Regina interrupts Alex's thoughts by snidely saying, "Look, I'm tired of playing your 'I'm the Ainsworth heir' games. You know good and well that money should be mine, I mean Nicholas'."

Alex can't believe the audacity of this woman and responds, "I haven't been playing any games. My father clearly stated that a trust had been created for Nicholas, that you were to receive the house and 5 million dollars which in my opinion is more than enough for you to live off of. All his remaining assets were to be passed on to me, end of discussion."

Alex rises to leave, not wanting to start an argument, but freezes when the evil stepmother replies, "You can leave if you want but I just wanted you to know that I'm taking Nicholas and we are moving away. If you ever want to speak to your little brother again, then you should consider how to compensate me for that large of a favor."

Alex almost lets out a scowl, but decides not to let Regina get the better of her. Alex sighs and takes her seat again.

"What do you want Regina? What do you really want?" Alex asks.

Regina waves her hand casually in the air which only spreads her sweet stench further out into the dining room.

Then she states, "I think it's only fair that I be given the remaining assets of your father's estate, but knowing that you would never agree to such terms, I'll settle for half of everything."

Alex thinks to herself, 'what a crazy bitch', but replies, "Look, the board of directors and the current execs at Ainsworth Corp. would never let anything like that happen. They all trust me and believe me to be the true heir, so that is truly a loosing battle for you."

Alex ends up haggling with her about what would be 'fair' for her to receive as her so called gift and finally decide that she would receive a small share of company stock and additional money that would be deposited in her account on a monthly basis. Alex tells her to meet with the corporate attorney to work out the paperwork next week.

Now Alex really wants to know when she can finally see her little brother and Regina says,"You can see him when all the paper work is complete and I see the first deposit made into my bank account."

Alex leaves the hotel feeling disgusted with practically everything in her life from her stepmonster to herself even. She feels horrible to have to pay off her stepmother just to spend time with her little brother, who has probably been brain washed against her. Tears start to well up in her eyes as she drives off, but she forces herself to think of other things. Eventually she is able to calm herself down. Then Seto creeps back into her mind and she wonders if she will bump into him at the party tonight. She sure would like to give him a piece of her mind. Alex was surely glad there was a party tonight to get her mind off of things.

Later, Alex and Mai arrive at the trendy W hotel fashionably late and make an entrance at the first party of the weekend. Mai appeared a little perturbed on the ride over to the party, but Alex couldn't figure out why. Alex just ignored Mai's minor attitude since she didn't want to start the night off on the wrong foot. Mai says she wants to take a walk around the ballroom and Alex agrees. She's interested in seeing the new holographic devices that Kaiba Corp. has developed and have on display at the party. There was an area in the ballroom set up with virtual reality modules. Alex saw lots of duelists clamored around the modules awaiting their turn to play the sample virtual reality (VR) games. There was a large video screen behind the VR station which displayed the current game being played so that onlookers could watch the action. Another area had the new KC holographic devices set up for duelist to take a test drive. There was a secondary level that wrapped around the edges of the ballroom where lots of velvet clad booths and comfy chairs could be found. The stairs that led to the VIP level were guarded for limited access. Alex tells Mai that she really needed a drink after such a long day and they head towards the bar. On their way, they run into Joey Wheeler who stops to say hello. Mai is sincerely happy to see him and they exchange playful banter about each other's duels from earlier in the day. As the group of three chat about the events of today, Charlie strolls over and puts his hand on the small of Mai's back. He leans over to give her a polite cheek to cheek hello and then greets Alex as well. He turns to introduce himself to Joey, who looks a little annoyed that his conversation with Mai was interrupted, but keeps his cool and shakes hands with Charlie. Alex giggles a little to herself, realizing that Joey probably had a thing for Mai. Everyone chats with Charlie for a few minutes and then Joey excuses himself. Mai seemed glad that Joey met Charlie and that made Alex wonder if Mai was trying to make Joey jealous or if she really was just interested in Charlie and wanted Joey to leave. Alex made a mental note to get the scoop from Mai about the Joey/Charlie thing later. In the meantime, Charlie invites Mai and Alex to sit at the KC booth and have drinks upstairs in the VIP lounge. Mai seemed excited by the idea and readily agreed, however, Alex hesitated a little because she wasn't sure she wanted to increase her chances of seeing Seto again. She was torn between feelings of anger towards his obnoxious personality and a slight fluttering feeling in her stomach that had been increasing by the minute; a clear indication that Seto excited her somehow. Alex decides to meet them upstairs so that she could take a minute for herself to visit the ladies room.

After a visit to the powder room, Alex makes her way up to the VIP area and heads toward the KC booth. She can see Mai sitting next to Charlie and some other people she didn't know. Sure enough she sees Seto's profile and unconsciously stops to watch him for a minute. She hated to admit it, but he looked really good! His facial expression was serious but not cold, the harsh lines seen across his forehead earlier today have disappeared. Maybe he was talking with business associates; then Alex realizes that he was speaking to the son of one of her father's good friends, William. She remembers that their father's had tried to set them up in the past with no luck. William was always nice to Alex, but she figured it was mostly due to the close relationship of the two families. She feels a little relieved that she wouldn't have to spend the night making polite conversation with boring business men. Finally, she stands tall and heads toward the booth.

The instant she approaches the KC booth, William stands up to say, "Alexandria Martin Ainsworth, Mai said you were here, but I didn't believe her until just now."

Alex steps toward him to give him a friendly hug and replies, "Will, I can't believe its you! How have you been?"

As Alex chats with William she notices Seto intently looking at her. She could have sworn he was checking her out, but it was hard to tell out of the corner of her eye. Will introduces Alex to the rest of the people milling around the booth and insists that she sit with himself and Seto.

He begins to introduce Alex to Seto, "Alex meet Seto Kaiba."

She responds a little sarcastically, "I don't believe we've been formally introduced Mr. Kaiba."

Seto actually stands up to shake hands and Alex thinks to herself, 'he must be trying to be polite because he's surrounded by business associates'. As she releases her grip from the handshake, she notices that he hasn't let go yet and holds her hand for a split second longer as he stares into her eyes. The expression on his face was as if he had just learned some juicy gossip about her as he playfully smirked and looked away. Alex decided the best thing to do was to try to ignore him for the rest of the evening and spend her time catching up with Will. Will is very curious about what has been going on in Alex's life and asks her a million questions. Eventually the conversation leads to Ainsworth Corp. Alex sighs because that subject always made her think of her father, but she takes a deep breath to keep the tears away and gives Will some insight on her present day ties to the company. Seto seems especially interested on the topic and actually begins to ask questions himself. Alex tries really hard not to act sarcastically or short with him because of the way he treated her earlier today. Apparently, he had learned from Will that Alex was heir to the Ainsworth legacy and currently owned a majority share in the company.

Seto asks, "So you're currently working at the company then?"

She responds, "Well, actually I just sit on the board of directors. The executive team that is running the company has been there since my father was running the company and they all stay true to my father's beliefs and that's enough for me."

Alex was pleasantly surprised to find herself having a pleasant, intelligent conversation with the same man, who earlier today, called her a wanna-be. Later in the evening a band of groupie girls come and swarm the booth. They all seem eager to sit next to Seto, but he ignores their attempts at getting his attention. He appears to be growing more irritated by the minute and gets up to walk away.

As he passes Alex's seat she says under her breath, "guess that's one too many wanna-be's for him to handle in one day."

Alex did not realize that Seto heard her. She rises a few moments later to visit with her friend Ripley who she bumped into downstairs, but Seto stops her a few steps away from the booth and says, "You have to realize that my life is full of people who want to get close to me in order to get something out of me. It's rare that I meet someone with honest intentions and that's why I only surround myself with people I absolutely trust. That is especially true in the case of Mokuba."

Alex is a little shocked and wickedly replies, "Well, I'll take that as your apology for your behavior earlier today."

Seto replies, "Seto Kaiba never apologizes" then he walks away.

Alex is once again enraged by her interaction with Seto. She really wants to go and slap him upside the head, but logic takes over and she decides not to make a scene at the party. Her brain tells her to walk away, She reminds herself that she was supposed to catch up with Ripley

Alex always felt that is was easier to make friends with guys with the rare exception of Mai. Ripley was one of those guys that she just hit it off with during a time that she really needed a true friend. She had left her father, her little brother, her home all behind. Her family situation was just too much for her to handle and keep her sanity. While she lived on her own she bartended to make ends meet and that's where she met Ripley. She worked at the club that he owned and they became fast friends which made many of staff gossip that they were having an affair, but in reality Ripley had never laid a hand on her or even tried. There were a few drunken nights that she wondered why nothing ever happened between them, but dismissed those thoughts since she really just enjoyed the friendship they shared.

Ripley was excited to see Alex. Apparently he had big news and was anxious to get it off his chest. As Alex takes a seat on the soft velvet couch next to her old friend, he says,

"Alex, there is someone I really want you to meet. Alex this is Scott, Scott this is my old friend Alex", he pauses and then says, "BTW I'm gay in case you didn't get that part yet," laughs Ripley.

Alex responds, "Hi, Scott…" then turns to her friend to say, "Ripley, is this why you took off to travel the world and 'find yourself'?"

Ripley commences with the story of his travels and how he finally came out of the closet and eventually met Scott. Alex, Ripley and Scott chat in a small huddle for a while sharing stories and drinking the night away until one of Alex's favorite songs comes on. Ripley knows how much she loved to dance and they all head to the dance floor downstairs. Everyone was having a great time dancing the night away when Mai came up. Then she notices that Alex had gotten a little drunk and takes her drunken friend's purse so That Alex couldn't drive.

Mai says, "come on my little drunken friend, its time for us to go." As Mai tries to carry Alex towards the parking lot, Duke appears and offers to help. What no one noticed was a certain set of blue eyes watching their actions and wondering if Alex was in fact dating any of these peons. Seto's mind couldn't stop thinking about beautiful emerald eyes, soft shiny jet black hair, and sumptuous red lips.


	4. Ohhhh! My head hurts!

Alex awoke to an extremely loud alarm clock, pounding head, and super dry mouth. 'Oh my head', she thinks, "God, what a hang over, It didn't seem like I drank so much last night." She moans to herself as she rolls over and drags herself to the bathroom. She was trying to get ready so she could pick up Mai when the phone rang. She hears Mai at the other end of the line. It sounds like she's screaming, but really it's just the headache making things uncomfortable. Mai tells her friend to hurry or she'll be late for her first duel of the day. She curses the mechanic who couldn't fix her car in time. Alex tells her that she was going as fast as she could. Then Alex looked in the mirror and realized that she looked like a wreck but she couldn't afford to take any more time getting ready so she threw on some clothes and ran out the door.

Alex and Mai make it to the tournament just in time for Mai to take her place in her first duel of the day. Mai was not happy with Alex, which didn't help Alex's hang over situation. Later that morning, Duke finds Alex in Mai's suite and notices that she was hurting in a big way. He realizes that she is hung over and begins to obstinately tease her. His joking just gives Alex a bigger headache and they end up having a little tiff. With a disappointed look on his face, Duke walks out of the room and slams the door. 'Not a good day, please don't let it get any worse', Alex thinks to herself.

Alex convinces herself a little nap will do the trick, but just as she's about to fall into a blissful slumber, someone knocks at the door. 'Oooohhh…' she moans as she rolls off the sofa to open the door.

"Hey, thought I'd find you here. Ready for that ice cream I promised you?" says Mokuba bashfully.

"Hey Mokuba." Alex replies, "You know I'm not really feeling like ice cream right now, how 'bout a rain check." Then she realizes he is unsupervised again and she asks him, "hey, who's watching yo…uhmmm…hanging out with you today?"

Mokuba grins to himself, "I thought maybe that could be you today. Seto said I could come and hang out with you."

Shocked and speechless, Alex just stands in front of the door.

Mokuba looks down at his feet and says," it's okay if you don't want to. I can go hang out somewhere else."

She quickly responds, "Mokuba it's not that I don't want to hang out with you, guess I'm just a little surprised that your brother was cool with you hangin' out with me. I kinda got the impression yesterday that he didn't really like me much. Why don't you come and watch the duels with me."

Mokuba gladly accepts the offer and replies," Sorry about what Seto said to you yesterday, that wasn't cool. He was just looking out for me. Besides, he never lets me hang out with other people, except maybe Yugi, so that means he must be okay with you."

Alex thought to herself, 'what does that mean, he's okay with me?' Then she spends the rest of the afternoon kicking back with Mokuba and having a great time, even with the hang over. Mokuba reminded her a little of her own younger half brother and he seemed to filling a small void in her heart that had developed when Regina cut her off from Nicholas.

Charlie stops by the suite looking for Mai only to find Alex and Mokuba lounging there.

"Hey guys, mind if I hang out with you for a while?" asks Charlie.

Alex replies, "sure, have a seat."

Charlie takes a double take at Alex before he sits down and laughs, "not feeling so hot today are we?"

She replies, " hmmph…very funny Charlie, why don't we just let this one go."

Charlie replies," whatever you say dancer girl."

Alex wrinkled her nose at Charlie and decided not to rebuttal this time around.

Charlie and Mokuba were on friendly terms because of Charlie's relationship to the Kaiba family and Kaiba Corp. So the three of them spend the next hour or so having silly conversations about all the popular duelists in the tournament.

Alex asks no one in particular," I wonder who will take the top spots?"

Mokuba says, "Seto will surely win, he's the best duelist in the world!"

Alex says, "what do you think Charlie?"

Charlie replies, "that's a tough one, I think we'll definitely see Seto and Yugi up there, but who the 3rd place winner will be, it's hard to tell right now. There are a lot of wild cards this time around. What do you think Alex?"

She didn't want to hurt Mokuba's feelings, so she says, "how can I argue with a Kaiba's confidence, surely Seto will win…something?.?.?."

Just as she finishes this sentence, Seto knocks on the open door and peers his head in the doorway.

Everyone turns around and Mokuba shouts, "Seto! We all watched your duels today!"

"Thanks little bro…hey Charlie" says Seto, "By the way, if anyone is interested in my opinion, I think Mai will definitely play in the finals tomorrow."

'Great', Alex thinks to herself, 'he heard me talk about him'. Alex ended up irritated about how Seto could make her feel so unconfident. As she was caught up with her own thoughts, Mai comes back, struts right past Seto, sits down next to Charlie and with a swish of her shiny blonde hair says,

"You better believe I'm making the finals tomorrow, I'm on fire this tournament."

Charlie grins and whispers in her ear, they both smirk to each other, then Alex catches Seto rolling his eyes. The temporary silence is broken when she turns to Mokuba and says,

"well, looks like this concludes our dueling debate for the afternoon, maybe we can continue this tomorrow over some ice cream?"

Alex believed that just because Seto rubbed her the wrong way, didn't mean she couldn't be friends with Mokuba. Mokuba lets out a big smile and turns to Seto to ask,

"Can I hang out with Alex again tomorrow? Can I, can I, huh Seto?"

Seto responds," We'll see Mokuba, now lets go home."

Before anyone could even wave good-bye to Mokuba, he and his brother are out the door. After taking in the fact that Seto didn't bother to say good-bye, Alex thought to herself, Have I just been used as a babysitter, damn Seto'! Now Alex was really getting mad at Seto. It appeared he just came in and out of people's lives with no regard or respect and did as he pleased. Mai interrupts Alex's thoughts by clearing her throat. She motions to her best friend that she wanted to be alone with Charlie. Alex discreetly exits the room, all the while making a mental note that Mai owed her a favor now.

Standing in a hallway of the stadium, Alex considers walking over to Yugi's suite, but then she remembers that Duke is probably still mad. Besides, Yugi's suite is right next to Seto's suite and she didn't want to be anywhere near him right now. For the next couple of minutes, she stands a few steps away from Mai's doorway and eventually watches a man in a black suit drop something off. She heard her name being mentioned, so she decided it was okay to go back in the room.

"Did I hear someone call my name?" Alex asks.

Mai winks at her friend and replies, "this card came for you from the big man himself, 'Mr. Kaiba'."

Alex gets irritated and thinks 'what kind of game is he playing now?' After opening the envelope, she read a formal invitation to a duelists dinner this evening.

Confused Alex asks Mai, "I thought the formal dinner tonight was for duelists only?"

Mai replies, "well, it's supposed to be for only the duelists from this tournament that made it through to the playoff rounds tomorrow."

Charlie says, "Mai's right, but there will be a few people from Kaiba Corp. there, such as myself, to promote some of the new technologies."

Alex says, "this must be some kind of mistake, is Seto trying to play a joke on me?"

Charlie responds by saying, "Seto doesn't make mistakes. If he's invited you, there definitely is a reason behind it."


	5. You're wanted oxoxox in your dreams! WAN...

Alex arrives at the dinner alone since Charlie offered to give Mai a ride. Heads turn as she confidently enters the room in an elegantly sexy red evening gown which complimented her flowing black hair. There were probably only about a dozen people at the dinner, not including employees of Kaiba Corp. and some photographers from local media groups. She scans the room for Mai or Yugi. Then she feels someone tapping her on the arm. She turns to see Mokuba in a cute tuxedo and smiles as she thinks about how adorable he looks with his little bow tie. Mokuba is glad to see Alex and asks her to sit next to him at dinner so he wouldn't be bored. It appears he really just enjoys her company and she thinks maybe that is why Seto invited her tonight, not because he cares whether she's there or not, but to keep his little brother company. 'Maybe he needs a female presence in his life' Alex thought to herself. Alex walks around the room with Mokuba to look for Mai and Yugi so that they can all sit together. Alex didn't seem to see Seto anywhere and just as she began wondering where he could be, Mokuba informs her that Seto wouldn't be coming to dinner because he has some work to catch up on. Alex thinks to herself, 'guess the big man is too busy to eat dinner with the peons.' The food at dinner was great but the egos of the other duelists seated at the table made for boring conversation. Alex begins to feel run down from all the recent events she had attended and thought she could've tried to leave the dinner early if it weren't for Mokuba. The two of them seem to have developed a great sibling-like connection. She simply chalks it up to having her own little brother taken away from her for so many years. Once dinner is over, the KC staff have finished their promo segment, and Mokuba heads home in his limo; Alex hops in her car and is ready to head home when Mai and Charlie stop to ask if she wanted to ride with them to the party tonight. Mai felt bad for leaving her best friend alone while she was spending time with Charlie, but it seemed to her that she was getting along really well with Mokuba and Mai thought it must be nice for Alex to play the big sister role since Nicholas was currently out of the picture. Alex declines their offer and says that she is exhausted and would love to just go home and crash out.

As Alex pulls up into her driveway, she sees Duke waiting for her at the front door. He looked so James Dean leaning against the column close to her door. Sometimes Alex thought, what if she could have been just as in love with Duke as he was with her back then; then she would be happily settled with a great guy. Then she thought to herself, 'people don't necessarily choose who they fall in love with, sometimes it just happens'. She felt awful about fighting with him earlier today and immediately apologized at the front door. Duke accepts her apology, but still looks a little down. She asks him what was really wrong and he replies,

"I heard that you were invited by Kaiba to dinner tonight, I guess its true judging by the way you're dressed."

Alex says, "I was invited to a duelists dinner that his company hosted, but he wasn't even in attendance. I think he just wanted me there to keep Mokuba company."

Duke says," I just don't think it's wise to get involved with someone like Seto Kaiba. I've heard that he's not the committed kind, more like the player type."

Alex responds," Duke, you should know better than to worry about me getting involved with a womanizer. I can handle my own."

Duke is a little surprised to hear that response and his facial expression changes from one of lonely hurt to that of contented hope. He asks Alex to come to the party with him and as much as she wanted to sleep, she felt bad about the arguement earlier and disheartened that he was so worked up about the dinner engagement she just came from, so for the sake of the friendship she says yes.

After she changes, Alex hops into Duke's convertible and before they know it, they've both arrived at the 2nd Kaiba Corp. party of the weekend. Alex spends the evening with Duke getting to know Yugi, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, and Joey better. They seem like friends that would do anything for each other and that made Alex understand why Duke liked hanging out with them. From across the room, she could see Mai and Charlie cozying up to each. At the same time she notices that Joey is watching them with also. Later, Alex learns from Tea that Joey really likes Mai but wasn't sure if she had any romantic feelings for him. It seemed he felt like he didn't have enough to offer her. Maybe that's why he tried so hard to prove himself as a worthy duelist. Tea made Alex promise not to tell anyone, but over the years Joey had amassed a small fortune from his duel winnings. Tea said he lead a simple life and kept his money in the bank as if he were waiting for something to use it on. Alex thought it was nice to see him get rewarded for hard work and determination.

Over the course of the night, Duke continued to get cozier and cozier with Alex which made her a little uncomfortable. Alex needed to stretch her legs and she was about to announce that she needed to visit the ladies room, when Will walks up and asks if she wants to test out the VR machines with him. She eagerly agreed, just to take a break from Duke for a while.

After the game play she headed back to Duke and her weariness finally catches up with her. She tells Duke that she insisted on catching a cab home because she was really tired and didn't want to tear him away from the party, but also because she truly didn't want Duke to try anything if he drove her home. Duke looks disappointed that she wanted to leave and that she didn't want him to drive her home, but he didn't want to look rejected in front of his friends so he just let Alex go on her own way. She walks out the front door into the cold night air to hail a cab, but no cabs were to be found. Searching for her cell phone in her tiny purse, she tries to remember the number of that popular cab company that is always playing commercials on the tv. It starts to drizzle a little and she gets mad at herself for not remembering the phone number from all those silly cab commercials. Her skin and clothes start to get damp so she steps to the side of the building for a little cover.

She was staring at her cell phone thinking about what to do when suddenly Seto approaches her and pulls out an umbrella.

"Need a lift?" he asks.

She really wasn't expecting to see him because Mokuba told her he was at home catching up on work. She did need a ride, but a large part of her was still irritated with him, so she tells him that she'll pass. Seto sarcastically says,

"It's obvious you need a ride home, but that's fine, just don't say I never offered you anything."

Blood surges through her veins, boiling with anger. Alex fumes at the remark from Seto and finally explodes, screaming what was on her mind.

"What the hell is your problem? Do you always have to walk around with so much conceit and arrogance? Just because you own Kaiba Corp, which by the way you only own because you were lucky enough to be adopted into the Kaiba family and your adopted father mysteriously died before his time and he didn't have any other heirs, does NOT give you the right to treat people like pathetic playthings. You don't see me running around flaunting my assets and expecting people to treat me like a goddess. What would you be if you didn't have your precious company?"

Seto's eyes lit up in shock as he took a step back. He hadn't opened his umbrella yet, so his hair started to get wet in the rain, which was pouring down pretty steadily now. A moment later, he regains his composure with a toss of his head, opens his umbrella, and says,

"My, my, I thought she were a true lady, but looks like she have a wicked temper just like all the other silly girls."

He turns and gets into his limo which had pulled up waiting for him. Alex watches the tail lights of the limo fade and swears that steam was coming out of the top of her head.

She takes a minute to cool down and finally, by a small miracle, catches a cab home. As she pulls up in front of her house, a sense of relief fills her senses to finally be home. All she wanted to do now was hit the sack and heads towards the bed. Her body relaxes as she pulls the sheets up over her body, but her mind can't relax. Fatigued, she finally begins to fall asleep and the dream begins…

She pulls her keys out and begins to unlock the door. Wasn't she already home? Suddenly she feels a strong hand grab her arm and swing her around 180 degrees. For an instant she felt a sharp pain from the grasp. She was about to scream when she realized that it was Seto. His hair and clothes were still a little wet from earlier and she thought he must be cold.

"What are you doing here? I really don't have the energy for another fight." Alex exclaims.

He releases her arm and their eyes meet. A different kind of intensity resonates from his face that she wasn't expecting out of him. She tried to place that expression; his eyes screamed passion and his brows were furrowed in angst. He finally replies,

"I didn't mean what I said earlier outside of the party. I don't think you're a silly girl with a bad temper."

"Did you come all this way just to tell me that and how did you find out where I live?" she say.

"I followed your cab here. I…I wanted you…I wanted to talk to you." He replies.

A cold wind blows through the neighborhood and they feel a freezing chill against their skin.

"Look it's getting really cold, I suppose you could come inside for a minute." She says after letting out a sigh.

Alex was trying to play it cool, but her heart was beating a million beats per minute and small knots were building up inside her stomach. They both enter the front door and as she turns around to offer to take his jacket he pulls her to him and presses his lips to hers in the most intense kiss she had ever experienced. She felt a strong magnetism connecting her body with his. Her hands moved without a conscious thought and slid up his chiseled chest. He breaks the kiss and she leans her forehead against his chest taking in his scent; she's not sure what to do next, she's never been unsure of herself like this. She'd always had her way with the men in her life, but this man had left her breathless and weak. He runs his fingers through her hair and she feels goose bumps build along her neck. She finally looks up at him and her heart goes into overdrive when she realizes that he wants her. His eyes were begging for a kiss, his hands exploring her back and waist, his body becoming heated next to hers. She brought her arms around his neck and pulled him in for another kiss. At first their lips meet with a passionate force fueled by their mutual desire. Quickly his tongue enters her mouth and meets with hers. She feels the area between her thighs becoming moist with desire as her body temperature rises. He breaks from her lips to move along her neck and shoulder. She feels his tongue tease the skin along the sensitive area of her neck. As he begins to nibble around the same area, she feels his hands move under her shirt searching for her breasts. With one hand caressing her right breast, he practically rips her shirt open with his other hand. She's overwhelmed by this display of sexual wanting and her slit grows wet from her own desire. His lips move back to hers as he pushes her into the living room towards the couch. She falls back onto the pillows and watches as he removes his jacket and pulls his shirt over his head. She resists the urge of pushing him to the ground and putting his manhood in her mouth with full deep-throated force. Instead she props herself up on her elbows and he slides his body against hers. Her legs instinctively spread apart to allow Seto's body to rest against hers. She feels his hard member rub against her clit and she moans his name. "Seto", was all she could manage to whisper as his lips closed in on hers once again. His hands find her breasts and he shifts to move his lips to her anticipating nipples. Holding himself up with one hand resting on the arm of the couch, he begins suckling and nibbling at her buds. She lets out a loud moan as his free hand begins to massage her clit through her panties. Then he pulls off her skirt and panties and continues to bring her closer to climax as his fingers play with her slit. Suddenly all the muscles of her womanhood contract and her body explodes in waves of sheer ecstasy. She can't stand it anymore,

"Take these fucking pants off", she whispers hoarsely as she tugs at his belt.

As he begins to undress, she props herself up and pushes him so that he is now lying with his back on the couch. Her lips curl up in a little smile as his fully engorged cock becomes exposed and impresses her. Instantly she put it deep in her mouth and throat. Her pace may have been a bit too much as he pulls her off. In a broken panting voice he says,

"not yet, I don't want to come just yet."

Then he begins to sit up and she thinks 'God, I want him inside me', as she straddles him and lets his manhood enter her body slowly at first. Her pace quickens as she feels she's close to climaxing again. As she feels the full length of his shaft penetrate her over and over again, she leans to him for a kiss. Their lips meet and immediately he seeks out her tongue. She feels his hand on her breast as they both revel in the pleasure they're sharing. His mouth finds her heaving chest and she enjoys the sensation of his tongue flicking over her nipples. Suddenly she gasps as she feels his fingers gently slide across the sensitive button of her womanhood and moments later she cries out,

"Oh God Seto!" as she hits the peak of her orgasm.

She catches him smirking, knowing he was pleasuring her. Seconds later he bites down on her shoulder, grabs her and bucks his hips up to meet hers. She feels him come inside her and warmth envelopes them as they lean against each other.


	6. The Day After

'Mmmmm' Alex moans to herself. As she rolls over to face the wonderfully sunny day as she realizes it was all just a dream. 'But it seemed so real', she thinks to herself. She eventually decides that a light jog would do her good, but after a few minutes at the park she realizes she's exhausted from a poor night's sleep.

Sitting down on a bench, she decided a break would be good when her cell phone begins to ring. 'Oh crap', Alex thinks to herself, she forgot that she had to chauffer Mai around again today. But instead of being mad at her, Mai immediately goes straight into a story about Charlie and Joey and how she's fanatically angry at Joey for acting so immaturely. Apparently she had gone out with Charlie last night and run into Joey and the crew at a popular bar in town. Joey got drunk and started patronizing Charlie in front of Mai and eventually a fight broke out. Alex finally asks Mai,

"So who do you really have serious feelings for? I can tell that there is some kind of connection between you and Joey, but you've been spending all your spare time flirting with Charlie."

Mai responds, "I'm confused…you know I just don't have time for this kind of mess this weekend of all weekends? Oh, just come and get me. I need to get ready for my next duel, which is more important right now."

Later that day, Alex and Mai head to the dueling stadium for the semi-final rounds. Alex could tell that Mai had her game face on. She was seriously determined to prove herself in the dueling world. She hated how it was full on egotistical boys and thought it was about time for a change in the male dominated game. Alex, on the other hand, was anxious to run into Seto today. For some reason she wanted to see him again, even though she felt that it would inevitably end up in a confusingly irritated miscommunication of their thoughts and words. The idea of his presence made her spine tingle in a way that she could not ignore.

The dueling that day was amazing to watch. Everyone, including Mai played in unbelievably superior form. As most people predicted, Seto and Yugi made the final round which meant Mai placed in the top 4. In the grand scheme of things that was a phenomenal accomplishment considering this tournament was only open to experienced duelists all over the world with a certain caliber of talent, but she still seemed disappointed. Alex tried to cheer Mai up but it was no use; Alex's words were just noise to Mai at this point. She was surprised to see Joey come over to the suite. Alex guessed he wanted to grovel for forgiveness, which seemed to make Mai happy. She made him work for it, she was good at that; manipulating the men in her life that is. Charlie was busy with his miscellaneous Kaiba Corp. duties and preparing for the formal awards ceremony later tonight and hadn't stopped by the suite the entire day. Mai didn't even seem to notice. She and Joey seemed to be having a nice time together watching the last duel of the tournament. They were sitting on a couch, teasing each other when Charlie finally popped his head in the door. His face immediately went sour when he saw Joey sitting next to Mai. She jumped out of her seat, ready to stop a fist fight but amazingly Mai stood up for Joey, explaining that Joey was just there to make his apologies. Joey didn't look like he was up for another brawl and just looked away. Charlie was a gentleman, so he simply just asked Mai to call him later. 'Phew, glad that went over smoothly' Alex said to herself.

For her, however, watching the duel just made her think about her dream last night with Seto. It was definitely a turn on to see the take charge side of his personality in action. She hopes that she has another run in with him this evening, but that is probably asking too much considering their final words with one another last night. The recent memories were on the top of her mind, but she tried not to dwell in them and continued to watch the duel. About halfway through the duel, Seto takes a minute to look across the span of the stadium. The entire stadium was dead silent as he took his time before making his next move. His gaze paused at the glass Alex sat behind but only for a second, 'was he looking for me?' she pondered. Moments later he plays all three of his blue eyes white dragons as if his momentary pause was for dramatic effect. He went on to beat Yugi by a very narrow margin and as the commentator announced the winner of the duel the crowd went wild. Seto's fans cheered for what seemed like an eternity and she realized just how popular Seto was with the public. Even with his distant, cold personality everyone still admired his talent, skill, and perseverance. Alex, Joey and Mai decided it was best to head over to Yugi's suite to see how he was doing. Plus, Yugi's suite was next to Seto's suite so why wouldn't she want to increase her chances of running into him?


	7. Beginning of an Obsession?

After the cheering died down, spectators and duelists alike began to leave the arena. Alex, Joey and Mai head over to Yugi's suite ready to cheer him up, but when they arrived, it didn't appear that he needed any cheering up. He was simple and humble in his response and said,

"Seto won because he is an expertly skilled player and since I tried my best I have nothing to be ashamed of."

Alex admired his maturity and showmanship. Everyone jumps into conversation about the duels this weekend, but her mind becomes groggy and she feels incredibly sleepy. Alex probably hadn't had more than 5 hours of collective sleep over the course of the weekend. She decides to grab a seat in the corner of the suite. As she relaxed in the lounger that faces the once crowded dueling arena, Yugi and the gang pack their bags and begin to head out the door. Mai looks at her sleeping friend from across the room and decides to let her sleep for a little while; maybe she could spend some alone time with a special someone.

"Alex? Wake up. They're starting to clear everyone out of the stadium…Alex…Alex?"

She felt someone softly shaking her shoulder and she jerked up cramping her neck in the process. Foggy eyed, she look around the room to realize that she had fallen asleep in Yugi's suite. Sleepy and irritable she look towards the voice that woke she from her peaceful slumber and sees Seto's sparkling blue eyes staring back at her. He looked so content and in high spirits that her face automatically changed from a look of irritability to a look of delight. She looked down bashfully, a little embarrassed that he found her asleep and asked,

"what time is it?"

He replies, "It's time for us to clear out, security is asking any stragglers to vacate the stadium now." He pauses and then continues, "Sorry I had to wake you. I didn't want to disturb your slumber but we need to go."

Alex begins to get up, but falls back in the chair when a the cramp in her neck quickly shoots a sharp pain up to her head. She rubs her neck instinctively to sooth it but the cramp fought back with more shooting pain. Seto noticed her rubbing her neck and called one of his staff members to bring a heat patch over. A few minutes later he was placing the heat patch on Alex's neck. The warmth brought soothing comfort to her neck and soon she was able to move more normally. Then Seto began to help Alex out of the lounger. She felt his strong hands pull her up out of the seat and closer to his body. As she stood in front of Seto she caught a glimpse of his scent and felt his natural body heat reverberate. It all made her a little light headed and she momentarily lost her footing. At that moment, Seto grabbed Alex and pulled her into an embrace to keep her from falling. She couldn't believe he was holding her and so tightly. Looking up into his face, she used her eyes to ask him for a kiss. He returned her gaze, but an instant later his eyes became cold and he pulled away saying,

"We need to go before we get locked in."

Alex replied," Oh right…sure. I should catch up with Mai."

Just as they were about to exit the suite, Mokuba runs into the room.

"Hey, let's go guys. They're gonna lock us in if we stay any later."

Seto's body guards approach him and ask that he take a different exit out of the arena for safety reasons. "The limo is waiting outside at a designated exit Mr. Kaiba," says one of the body guards.

Mokuba runs over to Alex to give her a hug while Seto casually says, "see ya later," and walks away.

'I can't read him at all' Alex thought to herself. She was sure he wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him, but his eyes became guarded so quickly. As she walked back towards Mai's suite, she thought about possible reasons why Seto pulled away. When she walked back through the door, she sees Joey and Mai embracing in a passionate kiss. She quickly tried to sneak back out the door, but they had already detected her presence and Mai jumps to the opposite side of the couch. Joey looks around a little confused and then looks to Mai hopeful for a reciprocated romantic emotion, but instead she is completely embarrassed and excuses herself for a visit to the lady's room. Alex is left standing by the doorway feeling incredibly akward. She leans against the doorframe and looks down at the floor, not really sure what to say. To break the silence she says,

"Uhm, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything, maybe I should take a hike."

Joey responds in an angry, hurt voice, "You don't need to be sorry, besides I'll be the one leaving now."

Alex felt sorry for Joey and says, "Joey, I know it's not necessarily any of my business, but maybe you should stay and talk to Mai. I mean I can make myself home or somewhere else. Besides I think she's confused about what she really wants right now."

Joey's pride has been hurt and as he turns to walk out the door, he runs his hand through his hair and says, "I don't need a girl in my life who doesn't think I'm good enough. I'm tired of this game, if she doesn't know what she wants, then let me make it easy for her. I'm outta here."

'Poor Joey', Alex thought. For once, she was truly disappointed at Mai for playing her flirtatious mind games with the men in her life. She hadn't known Joey that long but she could tell he was a genuine fellow not the kind of guy who was just looking for some action, the kind of guy who would give up his whole being for the ones he loved. It's only fair that he expect the same in return.

When Mai returns from the restroom she doesn't even bother talking to Alex about what just happened. Even though Alex was Mai's best friend she was so mad at her for acting so heartlessly. She just picked up her things and started walking towards the car. Mai runs after her down the corridor with all of her belongings. Her voice echoes when she yells,

"wait Alex, wait up will ya!"

Alex waited for Mai, but she didn't really speak to her the whole ride home. Mai could tell that Alex was disappointed with her and considering she didn't want a lecture from Alex now she remains quiet as well. Alex was too busy remembering the brief moment she shared with Seto earlier. She wondered if she would get a chance to speak to him at the awards ceremony this evening.


	8. Awards Ceremony

Alex was flustered with the recent events today as she walked into her closet and tried to decide what to wear this evening. She wanted to look amazing so that Seto couldn't ignore her, but somehow she wasn't sure if that would be enough to win him over. When she was previously alone with Seto, she had a good look into his eyes and saw a complicated soul. He wasn't the type of guy to be impressed by showing lots of skin or acting like a cute, senseless girl.

The awards ceremony called for cocktail attire, so she picked a dress she bought recently and just hadn't gotten the chance to wear out yet. She ran her hand over the sheer black silk lace that acted as a second layer atop a pale silvery blue silk fitted bodice. A black satin ribbon ran below the bust line accentuating her slim waist. Spaghetti straps lead to a scalloped neckline which showed off her elegant shoulders and collar bone. When she bought the dress at the mall, she thought it made her look pretty good, but now all she could think was, 'will I look beautiful enough for Seto?'. As she finished getting ready, Mai called to tell Alex to meet her at the dinner. She paused for a moment as if waiting for Alex to lecture her, but ends up just says, "Alright sweetie, I'll see ya later". A little frustrated at Mai and the love triangle she'd created, Alex puts aside her frustration at Mai because she figures they'll end up discussing in detail later.

At that same moment in a not so distant part of town, Mai was falling deeper and deeper into a mysterious web of love. After an angry session at the gym, Joey had come to the realization that if he didn't fight for Mai, he would never have a real chance with her. She would be forever surrounded by would-be suitors, so it was up to him to really make it happen. That is how he found himself at Mai's doorstep. Upon opening the door, Mai saw a hot, gleaming-with-sweat Joey at the doorstep. She was surprised and privately satisfied at the turn of events. After leaving the stadium earlier, she thought they would not talk again for a long time, but maybe she overestimated his pride and stubborn attitude. She invited him in and as he entered, he began to explain why he had stopped by, but before he could even finish his first sentence Mai had planted her lips against his. She honestly couldn't resist him and let her defensive walls down to reach out to him. Joey was stunned at her actions, but his body burned with desire for her and he immediately gave in to her kisses. It was as if they never were interrupted from their passionate session at the stadium earlier.

Their hands roamed each others bodies searching for ways to remove the others clothing. Joey managed to take off Mai's tank top and his hand began to massage her voluptuous breasts. She moaned as she felt his touch on her skin. The buds at the peak of her breasts were begging for his mouth. As if in response, Joey began to lick and suck on her rosy, hard buds which only made Mai's womanhood grow hot and wet. She wasn't the only one getting turned on, Joey's manhood had become hard as a rock and Mai felt it against her leg as their tongues found each other in another passionate kiss. She began to run her hand over his hardness and as he broke from their kissing to catch a breath of air, he pushed her into the living room and onto the couch. They removed the rest of their clothes in a raggedly passionate manner and Joey continued to move his lips all over her body. As much as she wanted him to use his tongue on the sensitive bit between her legs, she decided she would please him first to make up a little for this afternoon. She got on her knees as Joey put himself in a seated position on the couch. As she wet her lips, Joey contracted his groin muscles in anticipation of what was to come. This movement of his manhood excited Mai and she eagerly began to lick and suck it. Even though her motions began slowly, her pace picked up quickly and Joey began to buck his hips a little to feel Mai's lips at the base of his member. He was so close to climax, but he didn't want to come before pleasuring her, so he pushed her away. At first Mai was upset, because she didn't understand what he was trying to accomplish by pushing her, but she soon understood his intentions when he told her to lay down and began to slide his tongue over her clit. The sensation was too great and Mai came shortly after he began working his tongue. She screamed his name as she hit the peak of her orgasm and pulled him up so that he was face to face with her and then asked him to fulfill her needs. They were both lost in their joint passion as Joey penetrated Mai over and over again, until his cock had pushed against her special spot and pushed her into another orgasm. Her walls repeatedly clenched against Joey's member and pushed him over the edge. He exploded with his own orgasm inside a warm, wet Mai. They laid on the floor of Mai's apartment in a state of physical bliss. After a while Joey's cell phone started to ring and when he saw Serenity's name of the caller ID, he jumped up and said he had to go. Mai was upset that he had to run out in a such a hurry, but at the same time she was glad to avoid any emotional conversations.

Alex wondered why Mai wanted to meet at the ceremony instead of riding together. Was Mai upset with her? If she was, then maybe she wouldn't want Alex sitting with her during dinner. Alex began to become a little anxious about the situation as she arrived at the banquet and Mai was no where to be found. People quickly begin to fill the ballroom and Alex's insecurities are interrupted on several occasions by greetings from old friends and acquaintances that are in attendance. She begins to feel much better about staying and enjoying the festivities of the ceremony, but she knew the one person that she really wanted to see was no where to be found. Mokuba causes her to stop her thoughts about Seto when he approaches to say hello. As they chat, one of the Kaiba family security guards approaches to whisk Mokuba away. Alex hears Seto's voice on the other end of the security two-way radio asking about the whereabouts of his little brother. 'He doesn't even know I'm here', she thinks to herself. The security guard and Seto begin to have a whispered conversation over the radio. The security guard finally speaks again,

"Mr. Kaiba, your brother wants you and Ms. Ainsworth backstage right now."

Alex had never been the one waiting around for a guy and, even though she had been highly anticipating a chance to see Seto tonight, she was highly irritated at being handled like one of his staff. Before she walked away to look for Mai or Yugi, she says to the security guard,

"Mr. Kaiba can come look for me personally if he feels the need to talk to me and you can let him know that I don't appreciate getting pushy messages given to me by his body guards."

Mokuba was a little surprised to see Alex react that way, but in the end he giggles and says, "boy Seto better watch out if he wants to be on her good side."

Mai spotts Alex from her table and waves her down. Alex approaches the table and Mai says,

"I was wondering when my date would get here."

Alex responds, "I guess I wasn't sure if I was still your 'date' tonight."

Mai winks at Alex and motions for her to sit in the open seat next to her. The table ends up being full of her friends. Alex smiles to herself as she see Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Serenity seating themselves at the same table. There are two empty seats at the table which she can only assume are for Seto and Mokuba since this table was reserved for the top 4 duelists of the tournament and their dates. Just as the ceremony began Mokuba sat himself next to her. As she looked at the cute boy in his little blue suit, she momentarily thought, 'I hope I get to see Nicholas next week…' About 20 minutes into the ceremony, Seto is still nowhere to be found. Just as she begins to relax and enjoy the evening, not thinking about Seto, he quietly joins her table. She senses his presence immediately and can't help but turn in his direction. He doesn't even twitch, turn, or shift in her direction. She's still angry with the way he assumed he could treat her earlier this evening, but her anger is broken up as the MC begins to announce the winners of the tournament. Appropriate trophies are handed out to half the people at her table.

All the duelists returned to their tables and before Seto could sit and finish what was left of his meal, Alex whispers to Mai to look for her at the bar as she takes her leave of the group very quietly. She just wasn't in the mood to play games as the events of the weekend had really burned up her physical and emotional energy supply. The rest of the gang happily makes their way over to the bar. After having a couple drinks, Duke cozies up next to Alex and idly chats with her and the rest of the crew until the DJ finally starts spinning. She can't help but move a little to the beat of the music, which doesn't go unnoticed as Duke asks her to dance. She responds,

"we should all go dance, c'mon guys."

As they all head towards the dance floor, Mokuba runs up to say," Alex! I've been looking all over the place for you, where have you been? I thought we were gonna hang out, but then you disappeared after dinner."

She replies, "I'm sorry Mokuba, I just assumed you were hanging out with your brother."

Then Mokuba says, "I guess I can't be mad at you if you didn't know I was looking for you. Well, I gotta go now, the limo driver is waiting to take me home."

She feels really bad that she let him down, so she says, "give me your phone."

Mokuba replies, "what? My phone?"

She says, "yeah, let me see your phone for a sec."

Mokuba hands her his phone and she dials her own number as if to call herself, then hands the phone back to him and says, "here, save that number. Now you can call me the next time you want to hang out and I promise that I will try my best to come and hang out with my favorite guy under 5 feet tall."

She tossles his hair with her hand and they both giggle.

In another part of the ballroom Seto was being interviewed by various media representatives. As ecstatic as he was with his victory this weekend, he was inwardly upset that Alex hadn't come backstage to spend time with him, but no one would ever have known since it was rare that he ever expressed his true feelings to anyone. Seto felt that he couldn't afford to reveal any part of his personal life to the public, which is why he approached any interaction with Alex with such caution. It was okay for people to think that she become some kind of care taker for Mokuba, but beyond that he was not comfortable revealing anything else. He watched her dance from afar and began to feel a little jealousy run through his veins as he begins to notice that she was commonly surrounded by male admirers. Not that it should be a big surprise to anyone, Seto thought to himself, since he felt she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Mai eventually joined the group of happy dancers and as she did, she motions to Alex to look at Duke. Duke was a little more than buzzed at this point. When he noticed that Alex was looking at him he came over and put his arm around her. He started to slur compliments at her and then tried to whisper in her ear, but because he was drunk she couldn't understand him and just wanted to push him off. Not wanting to make a move in front of the entire bar, she walked Duke back to his table and sat him down. Mai sits down with them for a while to make sure Duke settled down. Duke kept trying to hug Alex, but she could see Joey, Tristan and the rest of the crew and they didn't seem like they were having a good time anymore. Mai begins to help Alex drag Duke outside to her car. As the two ladies begin to struggle with Duke's dead weight, Joey and Tristan offer to help. With more people carrying Duke, they are able to get him into the backseat of Alex's car. Everyone piled in and she dropped each person off one by one beginning with the drunken Duke. Even though she's irritated at Duke for getting so drunk and putting a damper on what could've been a fun night, she can't help but feel for him. The two of them had a great time together when they were dating; she just outgrew him. She needed more from a man, she just wasn't sure exactly what more she needed. As she drove home, she put in an old CD full of heart felt love songs and it made her extremely sad. It was bad enough that none of her past relationships had worked out the way she had hoped, but things in her romantic life weren't getting any better. Now she was caught up with her feelings for Seto, who would give her his undivided attention one minute and then turn into a complete stranger the next minute.


	9. Fighting is a Sign of Passion

As Seto drove home he was torn between his need to see Alex tonight and his angry jealousy over the way she let Duke hang all over her. He thought they had broken up a long time ago, but apparently they must have had something going on still, otherwise she wouldn't let him touch her so affectionately. Women were too complicated for Seto's already complicated life; this is just one of the reason's why Seto never bothered having a girlfriend. 'Why would she flash me those sultry eyes begging for a kiss, if she still had a thing with Duke!' Seto thought to himself as he was driving. Suddenly he turned his steering wheel sharply in the direction of Alex's house. As he ignored the screeching of his tires, he told himself that he had to find out if there was something going between them. As much information as his security group had gathered about Alex, he still had plenty of questions. He parked his car in front of Alex's house, but no one appeared to be home. None of the lights were on and there was no car in the driveway, but that didn't mean her car wasn't parked in the garage. It also didn't mean that Alex and Duke weren't inside together. Seto knew she was already angry with him about the security guard earlier this evening, maybe that was just adding fuel to the fire between Alex and Duke. Seto got out of the car just to get some air and try to peek in the garage to see if Alex's car was parked inside, but there just wasn't enough light to see. He took a deep breath and tried to cool off; he was usually the kind of man who always kept things under control, especially in the case of his own emotions. As he was trying to convince himself not to get worked up over a woman, he hears a car coming down the street. It looks like Alex's car. He was embarrassed to get caught hanging around the front of her house for no known reason, so when she got out of her car his first reaction was to distract her.

Alex got out the car, surprised to see Seto waiting next to his car which he parked in front of her house. Going to work on his distraction tactic, he walks up to her and says,

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Duke home with you or is he waiting for you inside?"

Shocked to see Seto and by his comment about Duke, she dropped her keys. Her personal life was exactly that, personal, and only to be shared with those she felt close to. Anger began to boil in her veins, but she takes a minute to gain her composure and replies,

"Seto, what are you doing here? Listen, I've had a long night and I don't appreciate being confronted in front of my own home by someone I hardly know asking very personal questions about my life. If that's how you treat the women in your life, then you might as well leave, I don't need any of this kind of crap right now. I'm not one of those common girls who are willing to follow you around like a puppy dog."

She bent down to grab her keys and headed towards the door. Before she unlocked her door her anger swelled again and she swung around to yell,

"Besides, who I let into my house is really none of your business. Do you just enjoy giving me a hard time!"

Seto, still caught up in his jealousy and not thinking through just let the words fly out of his mouth, "I wouldn't be here if I didn't see you with some guy hanging all over you every night that I've seen you out." He pauses and to cover his true emotions then says," It's not appropriate behavior for someone whom I had intended on taking care of Mokuba when the need arises."

Alex, saddened by his last statement, responds," All you've wanted from me this whole time is just to care for Mokuba?" Trying to ignore a little heartache she sighs and continues," Well you could've been a little more straight forward about it. I do enjoy spending time with Mokuba and would be flattered to be a part of his life, but those feelings definitely have nothing to do with any of your actions this weekend. The next time you're too busy with your company to spend time with Mokuba then tell him, he knows how to reach me."

With that being said, Alex entered her house and leaned against her closed front door. 'Of all men to develop feelings for', she thought despondently to herself. 'Had he really come over to her house in the middle of the night just to give her a hard time about Duke or any other men that might be in her life?', Alex thought.

Seto's blood was boiling. She rejected his backstage invitation. Some people would think that an honor to spend some private time with Seto Kaiba. Then, she shut her door in his face as if he deserved such insolent treatment. Initially he drove away from Alex's house in a rampage, but after he had been driving for some time in no particular direction he began to feel guilty for insinuating that 'she got around'. Before meeting Alex he had always enjoyed being a loner. He never really had the patience or interest in others just to hang around and socialize that is until he met her. Why did she stir up so many new emotions? Jealousy was never part of his emotional repertoire and neither was heartache, but he was feeling a little bit of both now.


	10. Side Tracked

It had been a week since Alex last spoke to her stepmonster Regina. She decided to contact the Ainesworth corporate attorney to confirm that their arrangement had been set up properly and that Regina had received her first monthly deposit. After Alex received her confirmation she asked the attorney if Regina had left any information in regards to Nicholas. Apparently Regina had left a letter with instructions for Alex, but the stepmonster had specified that the letter only be viewed by Alex, so the attorney was having it messengered to Alex's house. She was anxious to read the letter, but feared the worst knowing who the author of the letter was. She decided it was best to keep her mind occupied until the courier arrived.

Thinking about Nicholas reminded her of Mokuba. He seemed to have a sweet tooth, so she thought it would be nice if she baked him some cookies. As she prepared to put the dough into the oven, her doorbell rang. Expecting it to be the messenger, she ran to the front door, thoroughly surprised to see Charlie.

"Hi Alex, I'm not stalking you or anything, I just remembered where you lived from the last time I dropped Mai off at your house…I hope I'm not here at a bad time, you look as if you were expecting someone and that person is surely not me." Charlie said with a teasing snicker.

Alex responds," I was expecting a long awaited package that's all. Please come inside, this is a pleasant surprise to what has been a rather mundane week for me. So tell me, how do I get the honor of your visit today?"

Charlie sighs and says," I have to be honest, I'm here for purely selfish reasons."

"Is that so", Alex asked with a raised brow," I'm not so sure how I can help you out."

"It's Mai, she's driving me crazy. I've never been so taken by a woman. It's like she's cast a spell on me and I can't get enough of her. I've tried to play the cool card, but as soon as she's close…well, let's just say I'm not my usual self."

"Hmmm, Mai does have that affect on men, but I admit I'm a little surprised she's had that affect on you. No offense Charlie, but your reputation proceeds you in regards to your romantic ventures."

"You have such a tactful way with words Alex. Well, not to sound big-headed, but I do usually have my way in the realm of romance. Tell me Alex, could Mai possibly settle down one day or am I fighting a loosing battle? And if so, what can I do to finally win her over. I told you, I'm really going crazy."

"Charlie, I don't know what to tell you. I think one day Mai will be ready to settle down, but I don't see that happening in the near future. My sincere, honest advice to you would be to move on. I'm not one to give advice on love games. I don't like games, I'm more of a shoot from the hip kind of gal."

"I appreciate your honesty."

The doorbell rings and Alex jumps to meet the courier at the door. After signing for the letter, she immediately rips it open. She quickly reads the short hand written letter.

Alexandria,

Upon receiving the monies in my account, I feel comfortable enough to tell you that Nicholas is not ready to see you and I doubt he ever will be. After much coaxing, I was able to arrange an online chat session between the two of you which I will be supervising for obvious reasons. Log onto your messenger service at 3PM tomorrow afternoon.

Regina

Anger and pain surge through Alex's veins. How could this be true? Was Regina telling the truth that Nicholas didn't want to communicate with Alex? How was a chat session going to resolve years of separation? Alex was about to storm upstairs and tell her corporate attorney to cancel the arrangements previously made for Regina, but she quickly remembered that Charlie was in her living room. She took in a deep breath and walked back to the couch she was seated on earlier.

"Doesn't look like the package contents are meeting your satisfaction."

"I'm sorry Charlie, this is just an ongoing issue I've been trying to resolve for some time with no luck."

"Sorry to hear that, maybe its something I can help you with since you've been kind enough to listen to me rattle on about my issues."

"You're kind to offer, but don't you worry, I'll get to the bottom of this soon enough."

Charlie and Alex continue to chat more about Mai. Alex spends most of the conversation listening to Charlie go on and on about how he had fallen for Mai. She felt bad for Charlie now too. First it was only Joey that she felt bad for, but knowing Charlie's feelings now, she couldn't help but feel sorry for Charlie also. Alex decides what would be good for both herself and Charlie was to get together with their friends tonight and have a few drinks. They decide to meet at a great lounge in a trendy part of town where Charlie was friendly with the staff. For a second, Alex thought she should cancel their plans for the night in case Mai got upset that Alex was hanging out with Charlie, but Alex figured they would be with a group of friends so it wouldn't be weird. Besides, its not like Alex had any feelings for Charlie, she was still confused about Seto. 'Seto…."thought Alex, would he be there this evening? A beeping sound interrupted Alex's thoughts and she realized the cookies were ready.

She had some errands to run and decided that she'd drop off the cookies to Mokuba while she was out and about. Luckily, no one was home at the Kaiba mansion and she was able to leave the cookies with the butler. She was glad to have avoided Seto. About 30 minutes later, Alex's phone rings with an unfamiliar number. She hesistates and then picks up the call.

"Hello?" answers Alex

"Hey, it's Mokuba! Thanks for the cookies, they are awesome. Way better than the cookies Ms. B makes."

"Oh Mokuba, I'm glad you like them. Uhm, who is Ms. B?"

"She's the head housekeeper here at the mansion. Man, I must have just missed you, because when I walked in the door the butler told me you had just dropped off a package for me. I wish I had gotten home a few minutes sooner, but Seto was taking a long time wrapping things up at the office."

"So you spend the day at Kaiba Corp. with Seto? Don't you get bored there?"

"Sometimes, but Seto let's me get involved in some of the Beta testing, so it's not that lame. Besides I'm only there when I'm not in school. I don't have a nanny or anything so Seto thinks it's safer for me to be there with him than alone at home, even though I wouldn't really be alone. I mean we have a huge staff at the mansion, guess Seto's just not that trusting."

"Well, you're safety is obviously importance to him. I'm surprised he didn't test those cookies for poison or something."

"No he didn't, actually as soon as he saw me eating one and found out you made them, he had a few himself. I think he liked them because he usually doesn't eat sweets, and he ate at least a handful of those cookies."

"Well, I'm glad you guys are enjoying the cookies. By the way, I think it best that you don't tell Ms. B what you told me about the cookies."

"Don't worry, I am aware of proper social etiquette." Mokuba stated teasingly.

With that statement, Alex came into the realization that Mokuba was probably a lot more mature then he previously led on. He did go through similar hardships as his brother; loosing his parents at a very early age, living in an orphanage, dealing with an unwanting foster father. You decide to offer to take him to the park after school tomorrow and keep him company until Seto came home from work. Mokuba was excited at the offer, but he asked if Alex wanted to just hang out at the Kaiba mansion instead of the park. Mokuba said there was some cool stuff he could show her, so she agreed. She made sure that he ran it by his older brother first and when he agreed, she wasn't too surprised, it was clear now that Seto was comfortable with her growing relationship with Mokuba.

Later that night Alex and Mai met up with Charlie and a group of his friends at a local hot spot. Alex decided it was best to invite Mai so she wouldn't feel that Alex was hanging out with Charlie behind her back. Mai still hadn't told Alex about her 'encounter' with Joey, so Alex didn't think twice as Mai choose the seat next to Charlie. This forced Alex to sit amongst Charlie's crew and chat with his friends from college. Surprisingly Charlie didn't spend the whole night cozied up with Mai. Instead, he joked and chatted with the rest of the group. The night turned out to be a refreshing change from the hum drum rhythm Alex's life had recently taken. She learned that she actually had a lot in common with Charlie and even felt a sort of platonic bond forming between them. She jokingly thought that they may have been brother and sister in a past life. When the new friends decided to make plans to hang out again, the plans were made between Charlie and Alex which did not go unnoticed by Mai. Somehow it didn't really bother Mai that much as she began to think about calling Joey for a late night rendevouz.


	11. Friend of the Family

The clock showed 3PM as Alex parked outside Mokuba's school and began her chat session with Nicholas on her cell phone. She didn't prefer this method, but it was the only way to work out the timing of her two afternoon appointments. The chat began with innocent questions, how are you? How is school? What have you been up to? But when it finally came to discussing the past, it was clear that it was not Nicholas chatting on the other end. Just as Alex had suspected, Regina was up to her usual trickery. She decided to call her out on it. She typed,

"Nich, remember that time you had the chickenpox and I stayed with you in your room because dad and Regina were out of the country?"

"yeah"

"I saw that movie we kept watching over and over again because it made you stop thinking about scratching your pox, what was the name of it again?"

"Oh yeah, wasn't it Toy Story?"

"Toy Story! not even close. Regina, let's quit the charade. Either you let me see Nicholas alone in person or the payments to your bank account stop."

With that said, Regina quickly ended the chat session by stating that she would be in touch soon.

As soon as Mokuba saw Alex sitting in her car parked in front of his school, he picked up his pace and headed in that direction. He was excited to have made a new friend. It was rare that Seto approved of anyone he befriended. Before heading back to the Kaiba mansion, they stopped for an afternoon snack. Alex took Mokuba to her favorite pizza place in town and they each had a slice which the growing boy eagerly devoured. Giggling at how fast he engulfed his pizza, Alex had to cover her mouth to keep her own pizza from falling out. They laughed together at the humor of the situation and when their giggling died down, Alex asked what Mokuba had planned to show her this afternoon.

Mokuba said," Well, of course we'll start off with a tour of the grounds and then I'll show you the game room. Seto brought home the newest, soon to be released Kaiba Corp. game that we can play. Do you like video games?"

Alex responded," I've played a few in my time."

Mokuba blurted out," Or we can watch movies, we have a ton of cool movies. Or we can even go swimming if you like."

Alex watched Mokuba talk recognizing his need to appeal to her as a new friend and said," I'm cool with whatever, show me the new game, I like the idea of being one of the first to see something."

Kaiba mansion was a fortress. First they stopped at the outer gate to check in with security. Fortunately they were expected and waived through otherwise they would have had to wait for security to check id's and scan the car. As they drove up the elegant driveway, Alex saw beautifully landscaped grounds with disguised cameras scattered along the way. When they reached the mansion, the butler automatically opened the front door and greeted 'Master Mokuba' and Ms. Ainesworth. Alex properly introduced herself to the butler as he showed them to the formal living room. He offered to bring out drinks and snacks, but since they just had pizza and soda, they declined. Mokuba quickly took Alex by the arm and starting showing her around. The estate was elegantly decorated with priceless antiques that gave the home a very formal, traditional feel, but as Alex soon discovered the Kaiba's had infused the house with the latest technology as well. Mokuba quickly dragged Alex through the living room, formal dining room, breakfast room, quickly through the garden and by the pool back into the house, up the stairs through the library and guest bedrooms, then they arrived at Mokuba's room. He was proud to show Alex his computer, his toys, and how his TV came out of the ceiling. Then he took her to the game room. She noticed that they were a few rooms they ran past, and she assumed they were off limits. When they entered the game room she was surprised to find that such a large room in such a formal home felt so cozy and casual. It was set up somewhat like a home theater but there was also a fireplace on the far wall opposite the entrance to the room. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening playing video games and watching tv. When the butler came to announce that Seto was not coming home for dinner, but that he had invited Alex to stay for dinner in his place, Mokuba was not surprised to hear that his big brother was not coming home for dinner and was ecstatic to have his new friend stay for dinner with him.

After the duo finished dinner, Alex read a book as Mokuba worked on his homework. Before either of them realized how much time had passed, Mokuba's bedtime had arrived. The butler entered the library to help Mokuba to sleep, but Mokuba asked if Alex would tuck him in and read him a story. Even though he was a little beyond being read to in bed, he couldn't help but feel like Alex was like a big sister to him and didn't really want their day to end. Alex graciously agreed to the request and after Mokuba had washed up and gotten changed for bed she read one of her favorite childhood stories from the Kaiba library to Mokuba until she heard him breathing heavily in a peaceful slumber. She kissed him on the forehead in a motherly manner and tucked his blanket around his shoulders. As she turned off his bed lamp, the moonlight came through his window and cast an angelic glow around his face. Alex felt at peace in this quiet moment and sighed contently to herself as she exited the room.

After tucking Mokuba into bed, Alex headed down a large hallway of the Kaiba mansion. On her way to the front door, she passed a door that was slightly ajar with light peering out from the other side. Normally, she would just ignore a simple site like this, but she heard someone sigh followed by the sounds of rigorous typing. She thought that is was probably Seto working late into the night and realized how much of his life he gave up to ensure that Kaiba Corp. was not only running smoothy but a huge success so that he could share the benefits of that success with Mokuba and possibly one day turn the reins over to him. The thought tugged at Alex's sympathetic heart strings and she decided to be polite and say goodnight before leaving his household.

Seto heard a soft knock at his office door and jerked up to stare at the door, surprised by the interruption. His heart skipped a beat when he heard Alex ask for permission to enter the room.

Alex respectfully said," I didn't mean to interrupt you, I just wanted to say goodnight and thank you for letting me spend some time with Mokuba. He's really a great kid."

Seto stretched his arms out casually as he replied, "Mokuba has taken a liking to you and as I stated before I need someone who can take care of him occasionally. I want him to have a relatively normal childhood, he's been through so much already." A little surprised at himself for talking so openly about his family, he sighed thinking that he would always push for what's best for Mokuba.

"Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Goodnight!", said Alex with a smile.

Seto wasn't ready for her to leave and quickly said," Have you had a proper tour of the estate and, no, Mokuba's version doesn't count?"

"Well, Mokuba's version is the only one that I got."

"Then let me show you around."

"Seto, that's really not necessary, I know you're busy, you've got piles of paperwork on your desk and its getting late." Alex responded, taken off guard that he would want to spend any time around her since they had recently argued.

"That paperwork isn't going anywhere. Besides I need a break."

Surprised and uncomfortable with his offer, it was too late for Alex to refuse so she followed Seto out of his home office. He casually took her to some of the rooms that Mokuba, being the young boy that he is, did not mention on his tour. First, Seto showed Alex the wine cellar. They chatted for a while about the amazing collection that occupied the basement. Seto even offered to set up a tasting for Alex on one of her next visits. They walked through many of the rooms Mokuba had already shown Alex and made their way to the kitchen which Alex admired since she thoroughly enjoyed cooking. On the counter she noticed the box of cookies she dropped off the previous day and smiled to herself as it was obviously empty. After the tour of the downstairs was complete, they walked out by the pool which was reflecting moonlight and gave the area a soft warm glow. Had she not fought with Seto a few days ago, she might have thought that this was the romantic part of the tour, but since he had clearly stated that all he needed was a care taker for Mokuba she forced herself to dismiss the thought.

He brought Alex out of her thoughts by directing her towards the garden. Alex was really feeling confused as they made their way through the garden, how much more romantic could a beautiful garden bathed in moonlight be? Ask they continued through the garden a relaxing breeze swept past the couple as they stopped next to a bench and he offered her a seat. After they both had seated themselves, Seto began to speak,

"You shouldn't thank me for being able to spend time with Mokuba. It's Mokuba that needs looking after and I can tell he really enjoys your company." He said still feeling a bit guilty about the argument he instigated in front of her house the other night.

"I know how protective you are of Mokuba, so I'm thankful of the time I get to spend with him. He reminds me of someone I knew. So maybe we could make this a weekly thing, what do you think? I mean me spending time with Mokuba that is…"

Seto hardly heard the words that were spoken by Alex, he was too busy taking in the ethereal site before him and became entranced by Alex's beauty which had become illuminated by the moon. Had she been another groupie or admirer he could have easily taken advantage of the situation and 'shown her his bedroom', but she was different, unique and not that easily taken. He yearned to kiss her and became lost in his passionate thoughts, so much so that Alex wondered what he was thinking when he didn't respond to her question. She too momentarily thought of how good kissing Seto would feel, but quickly brushed that thought out of her mind remembering the last time she put herself out there for a kiss with Seto. Instead, she decided to snap him out of his momentary trance.

"Seto? Seto? Are you okay?"

"Oh!...I uh, you're right its getting late. Let me show you the rest of the grounds some other time." He immediately reverted back to his stand offish nature.

As Alex suspected, he was back to his cool, distant self. She followed him back to the house and bid him adieu. They agreed that Mokuba would be better off spending one day a week away with Alex and away from the hustle and bustle of Kaiba Corp. Thus began Alex's relationship with the unusual Kaiba family.


	12. Fueling the Flames Upon a Cold Heart

The following week Alex picked Mokuba up from school and they spent the afternoon together again. This time Seto came home in time for dinner and requested that 3 places at the dining table be set. Although he wasn't sure if Alex would really stay for dinner, he was still hopeful at another opportunity to spend some time with her. He hadn't seen or spoken to her since their tour of the grounds and he let that moment in the garden visit him in his dreams every night since then. When Seto walked upstairs to check in on Mokuba and Alex he was surprised to see the two of them engrossed with a video game. He would not have taken Alex for a gamer and was pleasantly surprised to see that she was keeping up with Mokuba which was a feat considering how much time Mokuba spent playing video games. Seto cleared his throat to make his presence known and Alex let the controller temporarily slip out of her grasp as Seto's presence was unexpected at least at this time of day. Mokuba paused the game, happy to see his big brother home in time for dinner. Begging Alex to stay for dinner with the brothers, Mokuba dragged Alex to the dining room with Seto following shortly behind. Seto had requested a wine that Alex had mentioned that she liked to be served with dinner. She smiled to herself that he would remember such a little thing about her, but told herself that it must either have been coincidence or just a way to make a guest feel comfortable and not a sign that he possibly had feelings for her and wanted to show her how he felt through little signs such as remembering what wine she liked. The three had an easy time making conversation during and after dinner. Alex easily fell into a rhythm with the brothers over the next few weeks and began to come over more and more often as time progressed. A solid relationship was developing between Alex and Seto but neither knew if it would ever head in a romantic direction or if they were just meant to be friends since they never expressed their feelings to one another; beside the fact that Mokuba was always around so they never really had any time alone.

The relationships between Alex and the Kaiba brothers began to grow and evolve, each in their own unique way. Mokuba had become more and more like a little brother to Alex. She cared for him unconditionally, showering him with attention and affection while still keeping him in check while his big brother was busy with work. Alex's relationship with Seto was not that simple though. She did feel that he was slowly beginning to open up to her and he gave her a level of respect that he did not offer to most others in his life. She could begin to see bits and pieces of his real personality, his type of humor, even the affection he showed towards Mokuba when no one else was around. She saw the love that he was capable of giving, yet she was still faced with the defensive barrier that he built around himself. When she was a guest at the Kaiba mansion, she would occasionally get a peak at Seto tucking Mokuba in at his bedtime which brought hope to her own heart that he may someday show that same kind of caring to someone other than his little brother. At the same time, when Seto began to socialize with Alex when she hung out with Charlie more and more, she could only see the cold and mysterious Seto that was his public persona.

It was Saturday night and Alex had made plans to meet up with Charlie for drinks. When she arrived at the lounge they agreed on, she was surprised to see Seto sitting with Charlie at a cozy corner table. Even though he had come out with them a few times, Charlie usually had to twist his arm to get him away from work and Charlie hadn't mentioned anything about dragging Seto out tonight. After Alex had said her hellos and seated herself at the comfortable table,

She said," Seto, its good to see you out, instead of hidden behinds piles of paperwork."

Seto responded," what can I say, its nice to get out from behind the desk every now and then. As long as its not for the purpose of making an official public appearance."

The trio continued to chat while waiting for their next round of drinks. That's when she spotted him across the room. He was attractive but he wasn't the most handsome man she had laid eyes on. Something about his persona attracted her attention and she found it hard to pull her eyes away. His hair was a little untamed, but in a sexy kind of way. As she continued watching him, she noticed that he was lean but in a lithe, muscular kind of way. She could tell by the way his shirt hung across his chest. Then suddenly he turned to her and caught her staring. A mischevious grin formed on his face as he raised his glass as if to say hello. Alex, embarrassed from being caught in the rude act of starring, bashfully looked down and then reached for her glass which she raised to return his greeting. He looked away and the moment ended, but she kept watching him throughout the course of the night. His movements were confident and cool, but he appeared to be watching out for someone. Alex was tempted to approach him and introduce herself, but if he was waiting for a girlfriend or significant other, then approaching him would be a lost cause, so she decided to wait out the night. If they were meant to meet fate would bring them together.

At this point Seto and Charlie wanted to leave and check out another bar. Alex reluctantly agreed and the trio left for their next destination. What Alex didn't catch was Seto's irritation at the fact that she was preoccupied with the man with the untamed hair. He had enough of their back and forth glances at one another and was the first to suggest to move on to another bar. Seto couldn't believe that a woman in his presence would disrespect him by flirting with a stranger across the room. Maybe some of the signals he thought he was getting from Alex were just coincidence, like the time she made his favorite dish after he'd had a particularly hard day at work or the time she massaged his shoulders after he helped her move some things out of her car. Maybe she really was just being thoughtful and not flirtatious. But he couldn't seem to get one recent night out of his mind.

Earlier that week Alex had been hanging out with Mokuba at the Kaiba estate when Seto came home from work. Alex had been unusually quiet and when it came time for dinner, tried to excuse herself from the meal. She pretended to have an upset stomach, but when Seto walked into the living room to hand her some medicine, he caught her staring at a tabloid magazine with a picture of Seto and a pretty up and coming actress dancing together at a charity gala. Alex's fingers gently touched the paper and Seto could hardly make out the headline of the article which stated something about Seto's new romantic interest. Constantly being bombarded with erroneous press about his life especially his love life,

he said," I wish the media would just lay off. I mean they're usually wrong about what they print anyway."

Alex replied," So you're not dating what's her face? The pretty new young actress?"

Seto replies," No, of course not. Doesn't the media ever print faulty stories about you?"

Alex," yes, I suppose they do. I just try not to pay attention to the tabloids most of the time. You know maybe I will stay for dinner after all, my stomach is feeling a little better."

It wasn't until later that evening that Seto realized Alex might have actually been jealous over the tabloid story. He wasn't positive, but after Alex tucked Mokuba in for the night, Seto decided to try and find out. He asked her to help him pick out a suit for a photo shoot he agreed to participate in for the sake of Kaiba Corps. Public image. His PR folks had already picked something out for him, but she didn't have to know that. Alex followed Seto into his bedroom a little hesitantly. It shouldn't have been strange or uncomfortable for Alex to walk into a friends' bedroom, but then again Seto was never just a friend in her mind. They entered Seto's closet together as he began to pull out some suits to choose from. Alex watched him move about wishing she could slide up next to him, beginning a little daydream in her head. She snapped out of it when Seto asked her which suit she liked best. She scanned the options and then rustled through the remaining suits in his closet. She pulled together a combination that he had never thought of putting on together, but instantly saw that she picked some very complimenting pieces. He instantly decided to wear her choice, his PR staff would get over it. She surprised him when she asked him to put it all on for her, sort of model the suit in preparation for the photo shoot. He wasn't thrilled about modeling clothes, but he wanted to keep the energy going between them so he changed his clothes.

When he stepped out of the closet, Alex was dumbfounded at the sight of Seto dressed in such finery. She had to cover her mouth to hide the fact that she had let her jaw drop open a little. Seto saw Alex cover her mouth and thought maybe she changed her mind about the suit, having seen it on him, but then she smiled and said it was perfect. Alex rose from her seated position on the edge of his bed to walk towards Seto. She stood in front of him and reached towards his chest to adjust his tie. There was a spark of energy that resonated from her touch. Seto was busy taking in her scent, wondering if she would take it further. Alex occupied herself with his tie, trying to keep her hands from shaking, she wanted so badly to tilt her head back and feel a kiss from his lips, but could never get the stadium moment out of her mind and decided not to take the chance of getting burned again. Finally he had to know,

Seto asked," What did you really think about that tabloid article?"

Alex replied," What?", caught off guard," What do you mean?"

Seto," I don't know, you seemed kind of preoccupied with it when I walked into the living room."

Alex trying to hide her true emotions said," Well…we're friends now right?

Seto, surprised at her response, answered," Well, yeah, I guess so."

Alex answered while looking away, not able to lie to while looking him in the face," Initially I thought the article was at least partly true and it bothered me a little that you never mentioned a new relationship to me, a friend. But now that I see its just false tabloid junk, so its no big thing."

Seto just grunted at her response and walked back to his closet to change. Alex took the opportunity to escape without further interrogation. She knocked on the closet door and bid Seto goodnight. He didn't want her to leave yet, in his experience of having to read his business opponents, her response to his question seemed hesitant and only partly revealed the truth. The thought that Alex was jealous of the idea of him dating someone, gave him hope that she was still interested in more than friendship and he had hoped to explore that possibility more that evening. But ever since that night, she never allowed herself to be alone in a room with him. That is why he came out with Charlie and Alex this evening. He really just wanted to see Alex in a different setting, he never thought that she'd end up flirting with someone else.

When they arrived at the next bar, Seto made sure to sit next to Alex. He leaned back against the couch so that he could casually rest his arms on the top of the couch. If Alex leaned back it would appear as if Seto had his arm around her. Seto figured, maybe this way, he could ward off any men who had the nerve to flirt with Alex. Alex was surprised to see Seto so openly casual. She was used to seeing him in a much more reserved postured with a closed off manner. It made her a little giddy to think that it was almost as if he was putting his arm around her. She started to get butterflies in her stomach and decided she needed a good strong drink to calm her nerves. Charlie eventually caught the eye of a pretty young thing and made his way over to her which left Seto and Alex alone on the couch. At that same moment the appealing man with untamed hair appeared across the room. With a little more liquid courage in her system, Alex prepared to approach him. As she rose from her seat on the couch,

Seto asked," where you headed?"

Alex," Just thought I'd say hello to someone."

Seto," You mean the guy at the other end of the bar that's been eyeing you all night?"

Alex flirtatiously," Maybe…, what's it to ya?"

Seto," hey, you can do whatever you want, but if I'm gonna be left alone on the couch then I might as well go home."

Alex, realizing that she did not want Seto to leave, quickly replied," How could I ever leave you alone. I'm just gonna get us some more drinks." Then she whispered under her breath," You wouldn't be jealous would you?"

When Alex returned with fresh drinks, Seto appeared to be more calm. Having had a handful of drinks through the course of the night, Alex's inhibitions were waning and she began to flirt with Seto. She started by teasing him about being so concerned over how he would look in the photo shoot.

Alex," You know I never would've thought for you to be the vain type. How did your photo shoot go anyway, playboy Kaiba. I heard that's what they wanted to nickname you for the article."

Seto," What? I'm not a playboy and I'm NOT vain. My PR people picked out a suit for the photo shoot and I just thought I'd ask your opinion about the whole thing."

Alex," Are you sure about the playboy part, I mean from what I hear, you've had your share of women. Not that I've seen you in action or anything."

Seto," Believe what you want, I don't need to defend myself to anyone." Then he turned his head away, clearly upset with the topic of conversation. Alex felt a little guilty for pushing the subject on him even if she were only joking,

So she teasingly said," Hey, if you're gonna turn away and ignore me for the rest of the night, then I might as well go home."

Seto," If I left you to sit by yourself on this couch, I don't think you'd be alone for long. I know what you had on your mind earlier."

Crossing her arms, Alex replied," I'm not sure how I'm supposed to take that remark."

Seto," Take it whatever way you'd like to."

Alex," Well, if you're gonna have that kind of attitude about it then I can only imagine it was some kind of twisted insult coming from you. Good night Kaiba." As she arose from the couch Seto grabbed her wrist and said," you don't take compliments very well do you?"

Alex, still standing, turned to a sad face to Seto and said," I don't feel like playing this game. Is there a hidden message I'm supposed to figure out from our conversations? Are you trying to be nice to me or am I just entertaining?" Seto did not immediately respond which prompted another good night from Alex. She walked out of the bar towards her car, feeling glad they had not all taken one car to the bar. She hadn't had a conversation, more like argument, like that with Seto since the night he stopped by her house after the end of the tournament. Sure he had been reserved at times, but she didn't understand what was coaxing the argumentative side of Seto. Surely she hadn't done anything to insult him or hurt his feelings. As she was thinking on the subject and reaching into her purse to retrieve her keys, she heard footsteps approach her from behind. Her body tensed, not knowing who could be coming towards her, but finally relaxed a degree when she heard Seto speak.

Seto," If you leave now, you'll force me to follow you."

Alex, still standing with her back towards Seto," I don't know what you're talking about."

Seto," I couldn't sleep if I didn't know whether you got home okay or not."

Alex," Don't worry, I'm a big girl" as she opened the car door.

Seto, placing his hand on the door so that it couldn't move from its position," would you rather it be him that were here now and not me?"

Alex," Him?...What difference does it make? He's not here, you are."

Seto," Well, I can change that." And turned to walk away.

Alex, regretting she had been so harsh, stepped away from her car and began to follow Seto. She hollered at him," Seto wait!" but he had gained too much distance and didn't turn back. Alex began to pick up her speed and caught up to him as he approached his car.

She repeated," Seto…..wait….I….You didn't ruin my night, actually, you were the only thing that made this night interesting. Please don't go home angry with me." He turned around and paused as he stared at her face. 'So beautiful', he thought to himself. That's when Alex leaned towards him, inhibitions gone with the help of alcohol, and pressed her body against his. She looked up to him, hopeful he would understand her intentions. After what seemed like hours had passed, Seto pushed a stray hair out of Alexs' face. She looked up to face him and when their eyes met the world stood still. Seto leaned down to embrace Alex in a long awaited kiss. When their lips met, both could only feel fiery passion and the blood surge through their hearts. All else disappeared from the moment in time they were sharing. Their kisses continued and the heat in their bodies rose. They both hungered for one another and knew they needed to find some privacy. As they drove towards Alex's house, she lost all patience and her desire took over. She began to kiss and nibble on his neck which made it difficult for Seto to concentrate on his driving, but he wanted her just as badly and did not deny her touch. Alex continued to nibble on his neck and ear while running her hand down his chest and stomach towards his manhood. Lazily, her hand found its way in between his legs and stroked his shaft through his pants, Seto had to fight closing his eyes. Alex hungered to taste him and unzipped his pants to free his throbbing member. Initially, she used her tongue to lick the head and all around the shaft, teasing the underside of his cock by flicking her tongue along its length. This caused Seto to loose momentary control and the car jerked, causing Alex's head to bump against the steering wheel. Alex let out a sexy giggle and went back to work on his neck, all the while stroking him with her hand.

Seto's need to be inside Alex was screaming throughout his body. If she had given him a full out blow job in the car, they would have wrecked the car for sure. He had been watching her for months now while she came to spend time with Mokuba and couldn't believe he had been able to wait so long to kiss her. When the couple finally stumbled inside the house their hands were running all over each other's bodies. Clothes began to fly off and as Alex tried to lead Seto up the stairs to her bedroom, she tripped and he fell on top of her. Neither lover seemed noticed and their kissing continued. His hands finally made it all the way in between her legs. Alex moaned Seto's name as she felt his fingers run across her clit over and over again. The pleasure she felt was immeasurable, then suddenly he inserted his finger inside her and the pleasurable sensation grew exponentially. She began to grind her hips against his hand which encouraged him to add another finger. Her grinding quickened as she neared her climax and all the while Seto watched her body move, smirking to himself that he was the one creating this pleasure for her.

Her orgasm came hard and fast, sweeping through her body like a tidal wave. When he pulled his fingers out, she grabbed him by the wrist and lead him to the bedroom and had him lie on his back. She quickly straddled him and began to rock her hips over his sensitive organ so he could feel how wet she had become. Suddenly he felt tight wet warmth as she sank down, encompassing all of his manhood inside of her. It was as if his cock was made to hit her pleasure spot and as she moaned, she couldn't help but to speed up her riding pace. Soon they were both in a frenzy, covered in a thin veil of perspiration, each nearing climax. That is when he felt the rush of indescribable pleasure and he shot his seed deep inside her and felt her walls spasming as her body shook from the orgasm she had also experienced. She fell on top of him and they both lay there in silence reveling in the incredible intimate experience they both had just enjoyed. As they both lay next to each other letting their heart rates slow back down, Seto extended his arm to pull Alex next to him and a euphoric sleep took over the two lovers.


	13. What happens next

As the sun rose and spread its warm rays through the bedroom window, Alex opened her eyes to the presence of morning. She felt the warmth of Seto's body next to her, heard the slow beat of his heart, smelled his natural scent mixed with the muskiness of last night's union. Her heart surged with loving emotions as she looked upon his sleeping face. He looked so peaceful, so content. She wondered if he would spend the afternoon with her or if he would have to rush off to deal with Kaiba Corp. matters.

Not wanting to wake her new lover, Alex inched out of bed to take a quick shower. Once she finished her shower, she was pleased to see that he had not stirred, so she headed to the kitchen to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Pancakes always sounded good after a heated night of passion. 'Funny how something as simple as pancakes could make the morning so perfect', thought Alex to herself. She was done cooking and was searching for a tray to carry breakfast upstairs, when she felt two arms wrap around her waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Morning," mumbled Seto into Alexs' ear.

"Morning…hhmmmm…" whispered Alex.

"Is all this for me?" asked Seto, flashing his famous smirk.

"I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed, but looks like you're out of bed already." Said a disappointed Alex.

"Why don't we have breakfast on the patio, you get the newspaper delivered here don't you?" asked Seto.

"The paper should be at the front door, if you wanna grab it, I'll set up breakfast outside." Said Alex.

They ate mostly in silence. Seto was wrapped up with the business section of the newspaper as Alex casually leafed through the other sections. She imagined the morning after to be a bit more romantic and a lot less humdrum. Seto hadn't even eaten half of his breakfast and all the food was getting cold.

"How was your breakfast?" asked Alex.

Looking up from his newspaper for a minute, he smiled and replied, "Good". He paused and then tossed the paper aside, pulling Alex into his lap with his free hand. She freely fell into his lap and her heart surged with happiness. He began to run his lips along the side of her neck ever so softly and smiled to himself as he felt goose bumps rise on Alex's skin. 'This is more like it', thought Alex as she closed her eyes and leaned against Seto's firm chest, but before she could fully relax he was shifting to get out of his seat.

"If I stay here any longer, I won't be able to make myself leave later. I've gotta get back so I can get some work done." said Seto.

Alex flirtatiously replied," but it seemed like we were about to start some work of our own." as she ran her hands up his chest. Seto caught her hands in his own and gave Alex a chaste kiss on the forehead before grabbing his things. Alex reluctantly walked him out and bit her tongue to keep from asking him when she'd see him next. She didn't want to look like the desperate morning after girl, but she couldn't help feeling a little like she had been played. She was about to turn around and head back into the house when she heard him holler out of his car, "do you wanna come over for dinner?" She hated to play games, but at that moment she felt a little insecure, so instead of giving him a simple yes in response she said," maybe, I've got some things I need to take care of today, why don't you give me a call closer to dinner time." Seto nodded in response and drove off.

After such a passionate night, Alex couldn't believe the morning after had ended so curtly. She had hoped to spend some of the day alone with him. Why had she given him that misguided response. Of course she wanted to have dinner him, she would've gladly accompanied him home if only to watch him work from afar. She wondered what he could have to work on that was so important that he was giving up his weekend to do so and giving up time with someone he had proclaimed to care about. 'He does care about me, doesn't he, didn't he say so last night…Wait, he only said I couldn't sleep if I didn't know whether you got home okay or not…doesn't that mean he cares?' thought Alex to herself. She was beginning to succumb to a whirlpool of doubt and insecurity. Feelings of sadness crept in on her and her confidence waned. She crawled back into bed, not sure of what to do with herself next and eventually fell asleep.


	14. Plans for Dinner

Groggy eyed, Alex blindly reached for her phone when the ringing woke her from her restless nap. As she grabbed her phone a fragment of her dream lingered through her mind. She pictured a handsome brunette man surrounded by bottles of champagne bubbling over and beautiful women none of which were her. Her mood was low and it showed in her voice when she answered the call.

Alex," Hello?'

Seto," Hey…are you sleeping?"

Alex," Oh, I was just taking a little cat nap. What's up?"

Seto," Just seeing if you still wanted to come over for dinner."

Alex," You know I'd love to, but I've got a late night ahead of me, that's why I was trying to squeeze in a little nap."

Seto," I didn't realize you already had plans for dinner."

Alex," You know me, busy woman with a busy social calendar."

Seto," I see. Well have fun."

Alex," I'm sure I will."

Seto," Goodnight then."

Alex," bye…"

Alex had no clue as to why she lied to Seto. She had absolutely nothing planned for dinner or anything planned for the night. This behavior was very unlike her normal self and she mentally kicked herself for lying to Seto like that. Her insecurities had really gotten the better of her and instead of taking over these negative feelings, she let them run through her body and it caused her to deceive someone she cared about. She decided immediately that she had to make amends for what she had done as the guilt was already setting in. She dressed to go out and drove over to the Kaiba estate.

When she arrived, Mokuba ran to the front entrance to greet her. He mentioned that Seto would be down shortly since the cook had just finished preparing dinner.

Mokuba," Alex! Seto said you weren't coming for dinner. I'm glad you changed your mind."

Alex," Hey Moki. Actually I can't stay, I just wanted to say hello and see your warm little face for a while."

Mokuba," What? You're not staying for dinner? WHHHYYYY?"

Alex," Moki, I do have other social obligations you know. I can't be here 24/7."

Mokuba," You're starting to sound like Seto, pooh!"

Alex," I'll be back later this week, you know that."

Seto," I didn't realize you wanted to stop by."

Alex," I hadn't planned on it, but I figured I had a little time to spare. Did I come at a bad time."

Seto," No. Come on Mokuba, let's eat."

As he turned his back and walked towards the dining room, Alex thought he was acting even colder than he did this morning. She resisted the urge to throw something at him or just walk out of the house. She had to keep those kind of emotions in check in front of Mokuba. As the trio sat down at the dining table, Mokuba was the only one who spoke. Alex was glad that he had a lot to talk about because she had nothing to say and Seto didn't seem to be in a talkative mood. Mokuba continued his chattering, when Alex's phone rang. She was relieved at the interruption and was even happier to see that it was Duke's name on the caller id.

Alex," Hey, hope you not waiting on me. I should be there soon."

Duke," I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I'm willing to play along."

Alex," So you want me to come over to your place first, that's cool."

Duke," Sure! Come one over. You're really the person I want to talk to right now."

Alex," Well, looks like I've got to be going now. Bye Moki, Seto."

Seto," I'm sure Mokuba can show you out."

Mokuba," Yeah, I'll walk you out, maybe then I can skip eating the broccoli." Seto didn't even look up from his plate as he ate his dinner.

Alex was now officially pissed at Seto. She could understand him leaving that morning to get work done, after all he was the CEO of a huge corporation, but he was cold on the phone and now he might as well have been made of ice. As she drove away, she was so mad that it didn't even occur to her that Duke wanted to discuss something serious with her. When she arrived at Duke's, he appeared melancholy. He needed her to lend him an ear about his love troubles and give him some advice about a girl he had recently met and felt passionately about. Alex did her best to act like a good friend. She listened to him go on and on about his dilemma, but her heart kept breaking little by little. Finally hours had passed and she used the excuse that it was getting late and that she should get home. Normally, she would've been ecstatic that Duke had finally met someone, but right now her aura was dark and she was of no real help to anyone.

After Alex left the house, Seto pushed his diner plate away and walked back to his office. His anger was about to boil over and he didn't want to have to explain himself to Mokuba. He had seen Duke's name appear on Alex's cell caller id and heard every word she spoke to him about meeting him at his house so they could go and spend the evening together. 'Did she think she could pull the wool over his eyes that she was still involved with Duke?' Seto thought to himself. He tried to busy himself with work to get is mind off his frustration and jealousy, but after several hours he couldn't sit still anymore. He grabbed his car keys and screeched out of the driveway in no particular direction. When he eventually ended up at Alex's house, he quietly parked the car down the street. He wanted, no needed to know whether she was spending the night with him. His mind was racing with crazy jealous thoughts, when he finally noticed that the first floor lights were being turned off and her bedroom light was being turned on. 'So she's home, but is she alone' he thought. He decided to call her to find out.

Alex," Hello?' surprised to see Seto's name on the caller id.

Seto," Hey, Mokuba wanted to know if you could take him to that new nature exhibit at the museum this week."

Alex," Sure, I didn't know he was interested."

Seto, searching for a good way to transition," Yeah…so how was your night?"

Alex," It was okay." Finally being straight forward and honest.

Seto," So what did you end up doing?"

Alex," I went over to a friend's house. I thought we were gonna go out for a drink, but he ended up spilling his guts to me all night about some girl he recently became obsessed with. Did you get a lot of work done?"

Seto, wondering why she didn't just say that she went to Duke's house," Work…well its never ending."

Alex, feeling bad at that moment, realizing that Seto was probably always torn away from the things he really wanted to do in order to keep Kaiba Corp. up to par," I admire what you do. I mean giving up so much for Moki and both your futures."

Seto, surprised to hear a comment like that from Alex after the tense vibe he felt from her earlier," I just do what I think is best for my family, its actually really simple" he said, feeling the jealousy leave his system and the calm, content feeling he usually had when he was around Alex return to him.

Alex," I'm sorry we didn't get to have dinner together earlier." Truly feeling bad for the way she handled everything today.

Seto," Well, actually I didn't get a chance to eat much after you left, so maybe its not to late to still have dinner. I think that diner Charlie likes is still open."

Alex," That sounds perfect, let me get dressed and I'll meet you there in 20 minutes."

Seto," Why don't I just come and pick you up?"

Alex," No, you've had a long day, I don't want to make you come over here and then have to drop me off later. I'll just meet you there."

Seto," I want to.."

Alex," yeah?...well okay." She said with a huge smile on her face.

Seto waited in the car for 15 minutes and then pulled up to Alex's driveway. When he rang the doorbell, it was only seconds before Alex popped out. She was so happy to see him, she couldn't help but wear a silly smile on her face, but a part of her still felt unsure about his feelings. Those feelings were diminished when Seto took her into his arms and held her in a romantic embrace. Alex looked up into Seto's eyes and saw the same loving look he had the previous night. They began an innocent kiss that turned into a passionate make out session against Alex's front door.

Alex pulled away, saying," Hey, I thought we were supposed to be getting something to eat."

Seto," Guess I'm easily distracted by you."

Alex," Well you could've fooled me this morning."

Seto," C'mon, lets go eat."

They spent the ride to the diner in silence. Alex wasn't regretting her earlier comment, she just wished he would respond, let her know what was going through his mind. When they made it to the diner, they made minor small talk about Mokuba and Kaiba Corp through the meal. There was a bit of akwardness mixed with a bit of tension in the air. The meal had finally come to an end and they both eagerly left the diner to be on the road home. Seto walked Alex to her front door and stopped.

Seto sighed and responded," This morning…" Then paused to run his fingers through his hair and then continued," Listen Alex, I don't lead a run of the mill life. I've got responsibilities, not just to Mokuba, but to Kaiba Corp too. Yeah, most of my motivation is to take care of Mokuba and keep on the leading edge of gaming technology, but I am also responsible for the direction, reputation and success of Kaiba Corp. as a whole including all of my employees. If the company were to take a downfall, then many employees would have to be laid off and that is not something I want to be responsible for. So if it means that I have to give up personal time to take care of important business projects then that's what I do." He could tell Alex wasn't excited about what he had to say, so he added," Don't take what I'm saying the wrong way. You're the first person that's been able to take my mind off all of those things. This morning…this morning it was insanely hard for me to walk away from you, but I have to keep to deadlines, just as I expect my employees and business partners to keep to their deadlines."

Alex," Hmmm, well I knew there were many reasons that attracted me to you and you just gave me another."

Seto, surprised by Alexs' response, said," what do you mean? Seems like most girls want the man to drop everything to romantically run amuck with them."

Alex," I just think its admirable that you feel responsible for so many people, people outside your family. Who would've thought the stoic businessman, Seto Kaiba, felt so much for his extended family, so to speak." Alex looked down at the ground afraid to ask the next question on her mind," So what exactly does that mean…for us that is? Can there be an us or is that even something you want?"

Seto smiled his fabulous smile and replied," I want to spend every spare second I have with you. The nights that I come home and you haven't come to the house to visit I feel like I'm missing something important. But you have to understand my lifestyle in order for there to be an us. I can't break from my business on a whim or even just to have a nice dinner. You've been over often enough to know that work can consume me and I can't have someone hanging over my head asking when I'm going to be done, Mokuba does that enough already. If you can deal with the circumstances of my life then it would make me a very happy man for there to be an us."

Alex," Well, I can't say that it's the most romantic proposition I've ever been pitched, but its real and I appreciate the honesty. Why don't we just take it one step at a time."

Seto," Sounds fair. So what should we do with ourselves now?"

Alex," Hmmnnn. Since we're taking it slow, maybe it's a good idea that we call it night."

Seto, a little surprised that she didn't want to spend more time together, slightly defensively responded," Alright, well goodnight then I guess."

Alex didn't let him go right away. She had slipped her arms around him waist and pulled him close to her for a quick goodnight kiss. Seto deepened the kiss and the two lingered on Alex's front porch with their lips locked in a sensual embrace. She finally forced herself to pull away and bid Seto goodnight.

Once back inside her house, she stood in the dark peering out the window to watch Seto walk back to his car and drive away. She let out a big sigh and plopped down on the floor. She wanted so badly to spend another night with Seto, but she knew with the big speech Seto just gave her about not being able to spend much time with her that she needed to guard her own heart more carefully and that meant not giving into him everytime their lips met. She did admire him for the reasoning behind his tough work ethic, but it made her sad that he couldn't forsee giving up a tiny bit of that to spend a few quality moments with her. 'How can we build a strong base for a relationship if he can't spend any time working on it?' Alex thought to herself. As happy as she was to hear Seto say that he would be happy for them to date, she was just as saddened by unwillingness to compromise.


	15. Can There Be An Us?

Alex awoke to the sound of a text message arriving on her cell phone. When she rolled over to pick up her cell phone, the number that the text message came from did not look familiar. She opened the message and was shocked to read the contents. 'Its me Nicholas. I found something that makes me doubt what my mom has been telling me. Can we meet? Can't let mom find out. This is my friends' no. but text me back to this no.' Alex jumped out of her bed in pure excitement. 'Could this really be her chance to reconnect with Nick?' she thought to herself. Immediately she text him back,'Absolutely, you name the time and place.' A few seconds later another text message arrived,' Meet me today Café Tuscany. 2PM.' Alex wanted to scream, she couldn't believe she was finally going to get the chance to talk to Nicholas without the interference of her stepmonster and see him in person to top it all off. She quickly text back,' I'll be there.'

Noon rolled around and Alex was stressed about her meeting with Nicholas. Should she bring all the documents to prove that Regina was bribing her? Would she be able to get through to him, truly convince him that she's been trying to get back in touch with him for ages now and Regina has kept her as far away as possible. She had to, they were going to move away and this may be her one and only opportunity. She called Mai to talk.

Mai," Hey, long time no talk."

Alex," I'm sorry, guess I've been caught up with my own life and haven't taken a time out to keep in touch with you. Sorry babe. Are you really mad at me?"

Mai," Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. What's up woman?"

Alex," Well, you'll never believe who text me today!"

Mai," Uhmmm, lets see…was it the president?"

Alex," Mai! I'm serious. It was Nicholas. Nick text me!"

Mai, after a silent pause," Wow, I thought for sure Regina had her scrawny little fingers wrapped tightly around his choke collar."

Alex," For god's sake Mai, he's not a dog. So anyway, he wants to meet up with me this afternoon, something about finding some documents that made him doubt what his mom has been telling him about me. God can you believe it! I'm about to jump out of my skin I'm so nervous. What if he hates me and I can't convince him of what really has been happening all these years?"

Mai," Calm down. I seriously doubt he would be hating you and then want to meet you. Look all you can do is tell him your side of the story. You know, the TRUTH!"

Alex," You're right, you're right. God, my hands keep shaking. Two hours, I'm counting down. Help me Mai, I may go insane before the two hours is up."

Mai," Alright, hold your horses, I'll be over in a bit and later I'll drive you to wherever it is that your supposed to meet him, so calm down okay?"

Alex," Okay, hurry, I need support both emotionally and physically. I'm not sure I can walk straight right now."

Two o'clock was fast approaching and Mai dropped Alex off in front of the Café Tuscany. Alex entered the café a few minutes before two and grabbed a cozy table next to the window and waited. Two o'clock came and went and Alex began to get even more anxious. Two fifteen came and went and still there was no sign of Nicholas. Alex felt her world crumbling around her and felt herself on the brink of tears. She reached inside her purse for a tissue and when she looked up again she made eye contact with a teenage boy who shared the same eyes as her father. She immediately stood up from her chair and began to approach him.

Nicholas," Alex? Is that you?"

Alex," Yeah…yeah, its me Nick. Uhm, you wanna sit down, I got us a table."

Nicholas," Sure." After taking a seat across from his sister, he said," You look the same but older."

Alex," Older as in, crazy bag lady with crows feet and bags around her eyes or older, like your big sister should be?"

Nicholas," Just older." He paused and looked down at his hands and then took a deep breath and looked his sister in the eyes again," I can't stay long or Regina will find out that I'm not with my friends at the mall. Ya see, I saw the contract that you and Regina signed about you giving her more money and company stock. She tried to tell me that you felt guilty about neglecting me all these years and that you were trying to buy your way back into my life, but I later I found the letter you attached to the contract about making sure my mom kept her promise to let you see me after all these years of keeping us apart. You attached a separate letter that was supposed to only be for me to read, but it was opened.I didn't understand what was going on, but then I read your letter to me. Alex, I never got a single letter from you when I went away to school, but you said you wrote me every week. Why didn't you try to call me? I know how determined you used to be, you could've found me eventually. Why didn't you try to keep in touch?'

Alex," I did, I wrote to you every week. I don't know what happened to the letters. I don't know how they wouldn't have reached your hands. I tried to call you, but they always told me that you weren't accepting calls at this time. I can only assume that Regina had paid the school to keep us from communicating with one another. Nick, I missed you so much, I swear to you on father's grave that I tried everything in my power to reach you. You have to believe me, not a day goes by that I don't wonder how you're doing."

Nicholas," Mom told me so many things about you. She said you turned all selfish and ran away from home and that's why I never heard from you. She said that you didn't care about our family and hated dad. She said you were a bad seed and that she didn't bother trying to keep you from leaving because you had only caused trouble and heartache between her and dad."

Alex," Nick, god I knew she was brain washing you. I fought with her and dad so much about you, sending you away to boarding school and then I finally ran out of steam. I hated living with Regina, she made my life a living hell and so I left. I ran away from home to get away from her. I felt horrible that I left dad too, but I would've lost my sanity if I had stayed. Without you there I really started to loose it. Nick please believe me, I never abandoned you. Yes, I was selfish to run away from home, but I'm here now. What can I do to prove to you that you've been misled and that we've been wronged?"

Nicholas," I don't know, so much has happened and now mom wants to move to the east coast. She says it will be better for me and easier for me to get into an east coast college." After looking at his watch, he said," Man, I gotta go now. Ever since you both signed that contract, she's had eagle eyes on me. I'd swear someone follows me around sometimes. Look I'll be in touch. Bye." Then he was gone in the blink of an eye. Alex wanted to run after him and hug him to reassure him that she still cared for him. Instead she just sat in her chair against the window of the café watching Nicholas run down the street to meet up with his friends. She quickly called Mai to pick her up before she broke down and started crying.

After Mai and Alex arrived back at Alexs' house, she told Mai that she just wanted to have some time alone. Mai understood, all she got out of Alex was that there wasn't enough time and that she didn't think he was convinced, he had been living all these years thinking Alex had abandoned him. Alex sat on her couch letting the tears run down her face, letting the disappointment sink in, letting darkness surround her. Just as she was going to curl up into a fetal position, her phone rang. She would've ignored that call had it not been from Mokuba, the one person who cold actually bring her spirits up in this precise situation.

Alex," Hey" Trying not to sound too depressed.

Mokuba," Hey, I've been waiting for you to call or come by, what have you been doing all day?"

Alex," Hmm? I was taking care of some personal business, what's up Moki?"

Mokuba," Seto told me that you were gonna take me to the nature exhibit at the museum, so are you gonna take me before they close or what?"

Alex, feeling cheered up already," Well Mr. Demanding, I didn't know I was supposed to be at your beck and call."

Mokuba," Hahahaha! Yeah, c'mon beck and call lady come over, I'm bored. Seto's been locked up in his office all day."

Alex," And you're surprised?"

Mokuba," No, but I'm still bored."

Alex," Alright, I'm headed over there now, but I can't promise that I'm up for the museum, maybe a movie instead?"

Mokuba," Okay, just come over, bored. I'm bored, bored…."

Laughing, Alex responds," Okay, I'll see you in a few."

When Alex arrived at the Kaiba mansion, Mokuba ran out to greet her in the driveway. It was just the greeting she needed to wash away all those feeling of doubt and depression she was feeling about Nicholas. As they walked through the house and towards the game room, Seto came out of his office. Apparently Mokuba had told Seto that Alex was coming over, so when Seto heard the commotion at the front door he knew she must have arrived. He smiled when she came into view and walked towards her. He was exhausted from his work and could use a little break. She smiled when she saw him as well, but she remembered their talk from the night before.

After Seto and Alex embraced, she pulled away and said," Don't worry I'm not here to try and pull you away from work. Mokuba called me and begged me to come and keep him company. Apparently you bore him." Then she giggled.

Seto," I bore you huh!" Then he grabbed a giggling Mokuba and turned him upside down. He jokingly shook his little brother and said," Am I boring you now?"

A hardy, laughing Mokuba yelled," No! I'm not bored, put me down, put me down, heeeheeeheee." Seto flipped him around so that Mokuba was right side up and Mokuba took off running down the hall. Then he turned to look at Alex. She was smiling a genuinely content smile watching Mokuba run down the hall. When she turned to face Seto, he was already wrapping his arm around her and pulling her in for a lingering kiss. Alex felt her knees give out from under her and clung to Seto even more tightly. They stood intimately like that, transported into their own world where time stood still. It was Mokuba's teasing that finally broke through to them.

Mokuba," Ewwwww! Are you two kissing? Gross. I can't watch this." A moment later, the television could be heard in the game room and Seto and Alex turned to look at one another again.

Seto," I thought about you before I fell asleep."

Alex flirtatiously replied," and what exactly were you thinking about?"

Seto," This.." and he kissed her again. When their lips parted, Alex wished Seto had time to spend with her alone, but she couldn't ask him. After all, she had pretty much agreed to be understanding of his situation which meant she would only be able to spend time with him according to his schedule. So she was surprised when he walked her down the hall to the game room and cuddled with her on the couch as Mokuba played the video game that was his newest obsession. Mokuba became quickly engrossed in defeating a large monster and had passed into his own video gaming level of consciousness. Seto decided this would be a good time to sneak in some quality time with Alex. He quietly lead Alex out of the game room and outside to the garden where he first began to realize his feelings for her. He continued to lead her to the same bench they sat at when Alex first toured the grounds, only this time this sun was out and the garden was bathed in its warm, harmonious light. They both sat on the bench in silence enjoying their surroundings as well as each other's company. Alexs' heart swelled and shifted her weight to lean against Seto and in turn he wrapped his arm around her, enjoying the feel of her body next to him. Alex felt much more at ease than she did earlier this afternoon, but the situation wth Nicholas was still unsettling. Seto sensed that Alexs' thoughts had drifted far away and he kissed her on the forehead not sure if she was open to talking to him about what was on her mind. This light kiss awoke her from her trance and she turned to look up at Seto.

Alex," Something happened today. Something that I've been waiting for a long time, but somehow it turned out to be this whole big mess, a mess that I'm not sure if I have to ability to set right."

Seto, not sure how to respond since he wasn't much in the practice of encouraging people, simply said," hmmm"

Alex," I'm not sure if I've ever mentioned my little brother to you?"

Seto," You never mentioned it to me, but Mokuba told me that you had a little brother. He said something about you two not being in touch anymore."

Alex," Nicholas is my half brother. Before I hit my teenage years, my father met a lady named Regina. He developed feelings for her and they eventually got married. She bore him a son, Nicholas. The instant I first held him at the hospital, I knew I would do anything to make his life the best that it could be. I wonder if that's what my father felt when he first held me after I was born? Well, that's not of consequence to this story…Anyway, not too long after Nicholas came along Regina began to resent me and treated me accordingly behind closed doors. She thought she was incredibly lucky that she had bore a son and not daughter. She wanted Nicholas to be heir to the Ainesworth legacy and she figured that since he was the only son everything would fall into place. I learned later that she pushed for my father to update his will now that Nicholas was born and eventually he did. My father never discussed inheritance with me; he taught me how to run a business, how to make good business allies, and how to hone in on my strengths to overcome my weaknesses. I never assumed that the company would be passed on to my hands; I always imagined my father would live a long, long life and that I would always have him to guide me." Alex paused, remembering the past always stirred up negative emotions.

Seto, sensing her mood shifting, ran his fingers through her hair to calm her down.

Alex smiled and continued her story," Well, once the will had been updated things became a living hell for me. My father worked long hours at the office, so he never saw Regina for who she really was while we were home alone. It was hard to live that way and finally I went to my father to tell him the truth, but I had no proof and after years of disagreements and debates turning into yelling matches and taking sides, I ran away from home. Regina had also sent Nicholas away to boarding school and even though I tried to call him over and over, I was never able to get a hold of him, he never replied to my letters either. I knew Regina was somehow behind this whole mess, but I had no way to prove it. So, now after all this time I had an opportunity to see Nick. My fears were realized when he told me all the lies that Regina had been feeding him about me and how he believed them until recently which is why he contacted me to find out the truth, but when I explained my side of the story he said he didn't know what to believe and then he had to leave." Alex let out a huge sigh and felt like she was on the verge of tears.

Seto," So many people in the world are greedy and selfish, at least that's what I've experienced. It doesn't surprise me that someone wanted to marry your father for his wealth and power."

Alex," I'm sorry to be such a downer right now. I just can't help but think about this afternoon, whether or not I'll get a chance to see Nick again, will he ever believe me?"

Seto," Its been my experience that to get what you want you have to work for it. If you want it badly enough you just keep working away at it until it is yours."

Alex," Ah, inspiring words from the prodigy Seto Kaiba. I'm honored."

Seto," Are you throwing sarcasm in my face?"

Alex giggled and said," I wouldn't dare, who knows what the almighty Kaiba might do to me", as she got up from the bench to bow down in front of Seto.

Seto reached down for her hand to pull Alex up. When they were both standing face to face he said," Stay the night, I want to wake up with you."

Alex, surprised by his sudden request and change of subject, replied," It would be my pleasure master Kaiba." And curtsied as she replied.

Seto pulled Alex to him so that his face was only inched from hers and said in a low, sultry voice," don't give me any ideas that you might regret later."

The sun peeked through the curtains to wake the lovers from their blissful slumber. Alex rolled over and got out of bed before Seto. She wanted to avoid the empty feeling she knew she would experience if she stayed in bed and watched him get ready for work and leave her alone. Besides, she had to keep up her guard until she knew exactly how things would pan out. Seto said he wanted to date her, not marry her.

Seto," leaving already?"

Alex," I've got a busy day ahead of me. You know you're not the only one with a job around here."

Seto," not even time for a shower?"

Alex," haven't you had your fill? I thought after last night you'd be satiated."

Seto," well I don't want to twist your arm." And after giving her a peck on the forehead, he sauntered into the bathroom and started the shower. Alex watched Seto's backside disappear into the bathroom. The steam in the bathroom began to build and Alex sat there fighting against herself. The experienced and hardened side of herself told her to leave, to leave him wanting more, but the romantic, love struck side of her personality told her to leave her doubts at the door and jump in the shower.

Her heart won and she found herself opening the shower door. She stepped inside to find a not so surprised Seto turn around and face her. They simply stood there starring into one another's eyes. The spray of the water was causing his hair to fall into his face and Alex reached out to run her fingers through his hair. Then her hand rested on the side of his face. Seto closed his eyes and smiled, taking her hand, kissing her palm. He took a step towards her forcing her against the glass wall. The kiss he began on her palm traveled up her arm, then her neck which caused her to moan, and finally his lips reached hers and their tongues met. The warm water of the shower soaked both their bodies as they became one, moving in sync with the rhythm of their hearts. Alex knew that morning that she could never feel this kind of love with another soul, she would give up her strong pretenses and give him everything. Tears formed as she approached her peak, but were cleverly disguised by the falling water droplets.

He wanted to throw her over his shoulder and take her passionately in the shower, but he wanted her to want it as much as he did. So he started the shower and waited for the water to warm up. He could tell she hadn't left yet, but she was hesitating, what was she hesitant about. Their physicality was one of the easiest things between them. Finally he stepped in the shower and let water wash away his rising disappointment. Then the shower door opened and she was standing there. Her body was magnificent, it was true he couldn't get enough, but her face, her smile, her being, he didn't ever want to be without them. She reached out her hand to brush back his hair and he felt her caress his face. He had to fight back his basic carnal urges. He wanted to make love to her so deeply, to touch her soul so that they could become one, so that she would feel as incomplete without him as he did without her.


	16. Chapter 16

This chapter is a work in progress...

Many happy days passed. Without even realizing what was happening, a family bond was forming between Mokuba, Alex, and Seto. Alex was practically living at the Kaiba mansion, so when she stopped by her house to pick up some clothes, she was surprised to find she had missed a very important letter. Nicholas had written her from his boarding school.

Alex tore open the letter immediately and read her brother's hastily written letter. He informed her that he was coming to see her. When he confronted his mother about the past, she made him decide between her or a life without her. When he said he didn't know if he could forgive her for lying to him all these years, she disowned him. With no where else to go, he used all the money he had to buy a bus ticket to see Alex. He wasn't able to call because Regina closed his cell phone account and all he had to his name now were the clothes on his back.

The letter had been post marked 2 days ago. Alex saw her answering machine light blinking and pushed the play button. The garbled message sounded like Nicholas was trying to speak but the operator wasn't letting him stay on the line. Alex immediately rushed to the bus station, but her brother was no where to be found. She began searching nearby shops, but still no sign of Nicholas. She was about to lose her mind when her cell phone rang.

Seto, "I was wondering what was taking you so long and then a visitor for you popped up here. I think he wants to speak with you."

Nicholas, "Hey…I would've come to your house, except I don't really know where you live. I didn't mean to intrude on your, uh, friends, but I figured I might find you at the Kaiba estate."

Alex," How did you know that I might be there?"

Nicholas," Well, you guys were in the paper. I think it was for that big charity gala"

Alex," Hm. I'm just glad you are safe. I didn't see your letter until today and then I rushed to the bus stop to get you, but of course I was late and I've been driving around all the nearby shops looking for you and I think I was about to go crazy. God Nicholas I'm so glad you're okay. Stay put, I'm headed over there right now!"

Nicholas," Don't worry, its not like I have anywhere to go."

Alex," ha ha, already with the sense of humor huh? Well, put Seto back on the line please."

Seto," So, you're on your way back then?"

Alex," Yes, I'll be there shortly. Ahhhh, I haven't been home enough to go through my mail and I missed his letter. How could I let this happen? I'm a horrible big sister. He leaves his mother to come stay with a crack ball."

Seto," Quit being hard on yourself, just get back here. It'll all be fine once you spend some time together."

Alex," Thanks for the vote of confidence. By the way, did you know our picture was in the paper?"

Seto," My assistant saved a clipping since I don't exactly have time for the society section. I meant to show you, but I guess I forgot"

Alex," I guess I haven't really had time for any of that either.."

When Alex arrived at the Kaiba estate, an extra place setting had been set for dinner. Alex really felt as though her first dinner with Nicholas should be time for just the two of them. She had so many questions for him, just as he must have had for her. She explained herself to Seto and the two newly reunited siblings left for Alexs' house. They ordered take out and talked until the wee hours of the morning. Alex could tell Nicholas was still uneasy about the recent events in his life and suggested that he go back to his boarding school to finish out the semester and they could decide over the summer break, where he felt like he should go to school. Nicholas admitted he would miss his old friends, so he agreed to go back, but under the condition that Alex stay in constant contact as he was weary that Regina would still find a way to meddle in his affairs. Alex had absolutely no intention of letting that happen. She already planned a hefty donation to his school to help ensure that the staff treat him properly and keep him safe from any of Regina's wrong doings.

Since Nicholas wouldn't make it back to school before the end of the school week, Alex took advantage of those few days to get to know her little brother. Nicholas seemed to enjoy the attention from his big sister and the time they spent together seemed to jog his memory somewhat of his early youth, when the two lived under the same roof. During the course of the weekend, the siblings joined the Kaiba siblings for some fun in the sun. When they arrived at Seto's private beach house, Nicholas and Mokuba immediately ran for the boogey boards. This gave Seto and Alex a chance to be alone. Seto had not realized how much his feelings for Alex had grown. Those few days that she spent with Nicholas not only made his body ache for her but also left him with a lonely heart and made him realize that what he felt was more than a passing fancy.

Seto reached for Alex and pulled her in for a kiss. It was the first kiss they had shared since the day Nicholas had arrived. Alex had been so busy with Nicholas that she suddenly felt guilty for not making time for Seto.

Alex, "I'm sorry I haven't been around. I just want to make sure that Nicholas knows how important he is to me and I think spending one on one time with him helps."

Seto, not really sure he was ready to reveal such deep emotions, said, "It was good that you were away. I hadn't realized how much time had past because I've been busy catching up on a few projects."

This comment made Alex feel as though they hadn't progressed in their romantic relationship at all. If it were so easy for him to forget her and go back to his work, then what exactly did she mean to him? She pulled away as an automatic defense mechanism and tried to cover up her hurt by changing the subject.

Alex, "I think I'll go for a swim."

Seto," Why don't you join those two boys? I've got to make a few phone calls before the business day is over."

The rest of the weekend at the beach house, Nicholas and Mokuba seemed to make a connection. They both enjoyed video games and were quiet good at them. Nicholas seemed to want to protect Mokuba since he knew what it was like to get hurt. Because of this, he questioned Seto's brotherly love. All Nicholas could see was Seto constantly working on his laptop. Not even Alex seemed to be able to tear him away from it, although Nicholas did notice that she didn't try to tear him away either. From what Nicholas had read in the papers about Seto, he was not a one woman man and had never had a serious romantic relationship. These facts made Nicholas weary that Seto was good enough for Alex as well. Nicholas wasn't about to make the effort to befriend Seto, even though he could tell that his big sister had deep feelings for him. He watched as Alex lovingly made Seto's favorite dressing from scratch for lunch, unpacked his suitcase when she could've been running amuck on the beach with the two younger boys, filled the cars gas tank when they decided to go out for dinner so they wouldn't have to make an extra stop that would take up Seto's valuable time, and made a special tea for Seto and served him throughout the day, quietly ensuring he had everything that he needed. Nicholas felt as though all these tasks were below his big sister and began to build a grudge against Seto. When Alex took Nicholas to the airport at the end of the weekend, he finally expressed his concerns.

Nicholas, "So, you think Seto's the one?"

Alex," Well, I think it's a little early in the game for that."

Nicholas." What do you mean? You spend all your time fussing over him, making sure he has everything he needs. I didn't exactly see him return the favor."

Alex," Nick, things between Seto and I are not typical. Please don't judge him until you've really gotten to know him."

Nicholas," I just hope he realizes how lucky he is to have you."

Alex," Awww, that's such a mushy thing for a teenager like you to say."

Nicholas," I know we've been apart for a long time but I never really believed what my mom had to say about you. I didn't tell you before, but I found all those letters you wrote in the Dean's secretary's office. Guess mom paid her off to hide them from me. It really opened my eyes, that's why you were the one I turned to after I confronted mom and she told me to leave."

Alex," As strange as it may sound, your mother really loves you, she just gets caught up with too many superficial things."

Nicholas," I'm through talking about her. I want you to come and visit me at school. There's supposed to be a mother son event coming up and I know you're not my mom, but right now you're the closest thing to it."

Alex," I would be honored to attend!"

Alex gave Nicholas a tight, warm hug and watched as his plane finally taxied away. Thinking back over the weekend, Alex had wondered some of the same things Nicholas had mentioned. She had made it point not to get in his way or interrupt his work over the weekend and he made absolutely no attempt to take even a 15 minute break for her. Before Nicholas came, Seto was almost hungry for her attention. He had been turning his phone off after dinner and spending less time in his office and more time with her and Mokuba. What happened, Alex wondered to herself? She decided that she would stay in her own home tonight and also decided against calling Seto, as she drove away from the airport.

About an hour after she arrived home and unpacked, her phone rang.

Seto," Hey…you still at the airport? I saw that Nicholas' flight departed on time."

Alex," Oh, I got home about an hour ago and just finished unpacking."

Silence on the line…

Alex," Seto? You there?"

Seto," Yeah, let me let you go, I just realized I need to call overseas for a conference call."

Alex," Oh, okay."

The phone clicked almost immediately. Alex wondered why Seto had even bothered calling in the first place. His mind seemed to be elsewhere. She promised herself that she wasn't going to give all of herself unless he reciprocated. It was too hard to give so much and not see anything similar in return. This must be why he never had a lasting relationship, thought Alex to herself. Maybe she had a made a mistake traveling down this path. Although he had been upfront with her about his life and what he did and didn't have time for, she felt as if for those past few month he had been leading her on. Maybe she wasn't convenient or fun for him anymore. She didn't hear from him until the week was almost over.

Seto," I've made reservations at Bouchon, feel like French tonight?"

Alex, thinking this would be a good chance to talk to Seto about calling things off, " French sounds magnific!"

Seto," Great! I'll pick you up at 7."

Seto pulled up to Alexs' house in his limo. Alex wondered why he hadn't driven himself as is his usual custom. The air between them was awkward and they didn't speak much on the ride to the restaurant. When they arrived, they went to say hello to a mutual business acauitance and his wife. Before Alex could figure out what was going on, their party of four was being seated. Alex realized at that moment that Seto had only asked her along so that the wife of their business mate felt comfortable.

Dinner progressed without event. Alex kept her temper in check, but as soon as the couple sat down in the limo she let Seto have it.

Alex," We haven't talked all week and then you invite me to dinner as if we were having a date when in actuality you just needed a female companion to complete your dinner party!"

Seto," Look, if I had explained the details to you, you wouldn't have agreed to come and the deal with what's his face would be off. He's a family man and liked the idea that I might be settling down."

Alex," Driver, Stop the car, let me out! Seto Kaiba, that is the last time you use me for anything! Don't bother trying to call me either."

Seto," Fine, but just so ya know, because of that deal, Ainesworth could've become the leading manufacturer of that new technology world wide. That's why I invited you to dinner tonight. To make you an offer you couldn't refuse."

Alex, dumbfounded, replied, "Well, Thank you for thinking of me, but it still doesn't change the fact that you used me as part of a façade, Seto."

Alex continued to walk away, but Seto came after her," What's going on here? I thought you'd be happy! I just made a great deal for you and you didn't have to lift a finger."

Alex," Seto, I haven't seen or spoken to you in almost a week. Even last weekend at the beach house, your mind was a million miles away. I know I agreed to be patient and understanding of your work schedule, but I don't know. I mean, I don't know what happened? I couple of weeks ago I felt like you couldn't get enough of me and then out of the blue you go completely cold on me."

Seto," I've been busy, besides, if you wanted to talk to me so badly you could've picked up the phone yourself."

Alex," I know it sounds childish, but I needed to know it was you that wanted to talk to me. That I'm not just someone you pass your free time with. I guess I had convinced myself that I had won you over somehow and without even asking you made time for me out of your busy schedule."

Seto," Why didn't you just say so?"

Alex," Something you'll learn about women is that no matter how logical they can be, they'll always want illogical romance in their life. I'm not any different from any other woman on the planet. I don't expect flowers everyday or even romantic French dinners, but I do expect an occasional phone call."

Seto," I told you before that I couldn't promise you any more than my spare time, which as you know, isn't much. I'm sorry if this is how you feel."

Alex," So that's it then? You're ready to end this?"

Seto," I'm not ready to end this, but you're asking for more than I have to give."

Alex," I guess I've been fooling myself. Your right, you never promised me anything. I just started to believe that you had more to give…"

Seto," I can't change who I am or what I'm about."

Alex," Well, looks like I want more and you don't have any more to give, so where does that leave us?"

Seto," I'm happy with the way things were going, can't we just be?"

Alex," I don't know Seto, I don't …"

Seto," Look, its been a long night, let me take you home and so we can both get some rest."

Alex," Fine."

The next morning Seto called Alex to inform her that he had to travel out of the country. He mentioned something about a last minute meeting with a European company and that he would return in a few days. He ended up being gone for almost two weeks. Plans for a new branch office in Europe progressed quickly and the CEO's attention and personal approval were needed on too many items which made it difficult to try and handle the project from afar. Seto actually called Alex everyday, but with the time difference, it was rare that they were able to have a live conversation. With so much distance between them, Seto began to realize how much Alex meant to him. When he retired for bed every night in his foreign hotel room, he missed the smell of her hair, the feel of her skin, the warmth of her touch. He would pick up the phone to call her, but she never seemed to answer. Finally, he set his alarm clock to wake him while it was a decent hour in his home town.

Seto," Hey. Uh…its me."

Alex," Hey its you. What are you doing up? Isn't it the middle of the night over ther?"

Seto," Yeah, but I wanted to be able to catch you on the phone."

Alex," Well you caught me. How is everything going?"

Seto," Good. Fast." Seto paused, not sure what to say next, the conversation was not going as he imagined it would. He hadn't planned on Alex acting so aloof. "I was wondering if you might feel like flying over for a few days. I mean, I know you're busy with work, but you could work out here as well."

Alex," Wow…uh…you know I have that quarterly meeting with the board of directors coming up. I don't think it would be wise for me to miss out on that meeting just for a European frolic."

Seto sensed that Alex had decided to take a step back from the relationship," Well, it was just a thought. Guess I'll see you when I get back."

Alex," Sure."

Seto," bye."

Alex," Bye."

It was one of the hardest conversations Alex had put herself through. She thought about not answering the phone, but then she would just be being rude. She had decided to force herself to let Seto go. Visiting him in Europe sounded so romantic, her heart ached thinking about it, but she knew that her vision was not what reality would be once she got there. If she had really visited him in Europe, he would only have snippets of time here and there to be with her and she was sure he mostly just wanted to satisfy his body and not his heart. She promised herself that she would break it off with him once he returned. She had to do the decent thing and do it in person.

When Seto arrived back home, Alex was at the airport to pick him up. His heart soared at the site of her. He practically ran to her, but kept his composure since the look on her face wasn't exactly welcoming. Once he was standing in front of her, he pulled her to him and wrapped his arms tightly around her, not wanting to ever let her go. He felt in his heart that something was wrong, but he tried to ignore it. It had been too long since he had seen Alex much less talked to her. He was in denial, but he pushed forward anyway by leaning in to her neck. Her scent was mesmerizing and he finally felt her posture soften. He took the opportunity to brush his lips against hers. She didn't kiss back.

Alex wondered what had gotten into Seto. He was never publicly passionate. With his arms around her, she began to cave in. She had to stay focused! He hadn't called her at all the last week and she reminded herself of how cold he could be. He hadn't called her for a week. She promised herself that she would make the break quickly. She stuttered…

Alex," Seto, I came here tonight to tell you that I can't see you anymore."

Seto, stunned," You came to the airport and waited for my plane to arrive to tell me that?"

Alex," I thought it was the proper thing to do. I mean to give you the respect of speaking to you in person."

Seto, hurt and proud," Well, I guess you've taken care of everything then. Thanks."

Seto walked past Alex, blind with pain, but too proud to ask her why, too proud to beg her to change her mind, too proud to hang on to the only truly great thing that he ever had in his life.

Alex stood on the runway as Seto's limo pulled away into the night. As soon as it was out of site, the tears spilled out of her eyes. She forced herself to stop and told herself that she had made the right decision, that what she felt form the hug was just sentimental remnants of a short lived relationship, that he was cold as ice. She went home and poured herself some wine. She drank that wine until she couldn't feel anything anymore and passed out.

She stayed numb for weeks. Mokuba called her several times, but their conversations was all short lived. Alex made excuse after excuse, until Mokuba finally brought her out of her pathetic depression.

Mokuba," Look, I know you and Seto had a fight or something and I know that my brother can be emotionally unavailable, but that doesn't mean you have to stay away from me. I'm not Seto, I'm Mokuba, you know the lovable Kaiba."

There was long silence on the phone. Mokuba was trying to come up with some words of encouragement when Alex finally whispered," Mokuba, what would I do without you? Look, I'm at the office right now so I can't really talk, but I do want to see you soon. Can I call you later this evening? I promised I'll call, cross my heart and all that good stuff."

Mokuba," I think you need to do better than that, as a matter of fact, I expect dinner and I don't mean at a restaurant. I mean home cooked, three courses, and my favorite dessert!" Then he added," At your place of course…"

Alex responded," Yes sir, as you wish sir." Then she giggled for the first time in a long while. How could she have done this to Mokuba, she thought to herself, leaving him high and dry just because she was heart broken. Mokuba is the innocent one here and she can't disregard her relationship with him just because of his brother.

Alex made a large effort to make up for lost time with Mokuba, they even took a trip to visit Nicholas together. Being with her brothers gave her strength and made her feel like her life was coming together again. That is until it was time to go to bed. That was the loneliest time for her. She still dreamed about Seto and a part of her constantly wished to catch a glimpse of him somewhere, anywhere. She knew deep down inside that he was the love of her life, plain and simple, but real life isn't a storybook romance and as it was, she was not the love of his life.

In her attempt to avoid depression, she let Mai convince her to go on a double date. Mai repeatedly mentioned how nice this guy was. What was his name, Alex thought to herself at dinner. She felt aweful. Mai had mentioned his name a million times over the course of the week, he was properly introduced to her at the beginning of the night and here she was having a lovely dinner with her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend and her best friend's boyfriend's friend, whats his name. She felt so bad about it that, even though she was completely uninterested she said yes to a second date.

What's his name turned out to be a true gentleman and his name turned out to be Joshua or Josh as he asked her to call him. Josh worked had at making Alex as happy as she could be, but he knew that she had recently gotten out of a relationship, so he took his time. He felt like some luck had finally come his way in the love department. He was convinced that he could provide Alex with the things that were missing in her life, a stable, loyal, loving gentleman.

Alex continued to date Josh. He was far from bad looking, successful in his career, and treated her like a princess. He seemed to be taking the numbness out of life and never pushed her. As a matter of fact, even after a dozen dates, he continued to simply kiss her on the cheek as a good night gesture. He was quiet romantic though. He constantly sent her flowers or showed up at her door with lovely little gifts, made her dinner, and even took her dancing. She finally asked him to accompany her to one of the larger charity gala's that her company always donated to. Everyone who was anyone would be in attendance, Seto included.

Seto carefully dressed that evening. This would be first time in months that he would see Alex. Time had not been a friend to his broken heart, although no one would've known the better. His exterior became even colder than it had before. Even Mokuba commented on his icy behavior. Seto blew it off and continued down the path of pride. He wanted Alex to feel like he had, broken, lonely, aching.

His date for the evening was waiting for him to pick her up. A certain popular actress, Carolina, known best for her physical attributes who had been eyeing Seto for some time now would be his date for the evening. Seto had actually met her about the same time he met Alex, but no one was able to catch his attention since he met Alex. Now that he was single again, she made sure to be at all the events he was invited to and finally minxed her way into his life. Seto was dating her more to pass the time than anything. He felt like he had to make it public that Alex was just another woman on his list of passing fancies.

Only Mokuba could see that his big brother's heart had been broken. Occasionally Mokuba would catch Seto flipping through the society section of the paper if only to catch a glimpse of a picture of Alex. Mokuba never mentioned anything to Seto about this, knowing that only a fit of rage would come of it. Seto was set off so easily these days. Mokuba knew only too well that it was to cover his pain.

Seto had arrived fashionably late and made a grand entrance with his date. Paparazi swarmed the pair and they stopped to pose for pictures. Once inside, he quickly scanned the room, but to his disappointment, Alex was no where to be found. He headed straight for the bar.

Alex was so anxious about the evening that she took a vallum that her doctor had given her when she had complained about anxiety attacks, shortly after she had broken up with Seto. She had doubted herself for making the right decision because she missed him so much. But the fact that he never tried to reach her after that night at the airport, not even an email or text message, kept her from reaching out to him. The vallum didn't seem to be working, so she decided to have a martini to take the edge off.

Josh was late. Apparently having car trouble. Alex told him to take a cab and he could drive her car. When he finally arrived, she started to feel a little more calm. Josh didn't talk much in the car. The subject that Josh and Alex never discussed had been on his mind very frequently lately. He knew about her and Seto, but never asked her about. He figured she would talk about it when she was ready. He needed to know that she had moved on from him before he would think about taking their relationship further. Josh wanted everything to be perfect between them, but he was growing impatient. He had really fallen for Alex and the fact that she never showed signs of wanting their relationship to go any further disturbed him. When she asked him to be her date to the gala, he felt as if something were finally happening. The gala was a huge event, the news stations always covered the event which meant their picture would be taken. If Alex didn't feel anything for him she would not have asked him to make such a huge, important public appearance with her. At least that's what Josh was telling himself.

Alex and Josh were so late, that the party was in full swing by the time they arrived. Alexs' nerves got the better of her and she made a b-line to the bar for her second martini of the night. Her stomach was bothering her, but she really needed that drink. Considering she hadn't eaten dinner, it was no surprise that prescription medication mixed with alcohol had upset her stomach. She tried to act cheerful and make her rounds, but her vision was getting blurred and her legs began to feel like weights that couldn't be moved. She tried to tell Josh that she wasn't feeling well, but it was too late, she was already falling.

Seto had seen Alex walk through the door with someone her didn't recognize. Obviously her date, he thought to himself. She held on to his arm as if to tell Seto that she was with someone else now and she hadn't given Seto a second thought. She hadn't tried to contact him, not even once since the night he returned from Europe. Of course, there had been someone else all along. No wonder she seemed so distant on the phone whenever he called. His anger grew with every passing minute. His date had already given up on conversing with him. She sat prettily next to his side as he fumed. He rose to leave the ball room when, out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone fainting. Someone who looked very much like Alex. He immediately raced toward her limp body.

Her stomach convulsed. She couldn't keep herself from throwing up. All she could manage was to roll away from Josh. Luckily, from her rolling effort, she landed next to an empty table, so that her convulsions were hidden from the public eye. When Seto arrived by her side, Josh had already ran to fetch a doctor. Seto knelt down next to her and was shocked to see that not only was she regurgitating, but what was coming out looked like blood. He panicked. He swept her up in his arms and quickly carried her to the first available taxi. They sped towards the hospital with Alex laying in Seto's arms. Carolina and Josh were both independently unawared of what had happened. Josh called Alex's phone but of course there was no answer.

After several hours of waiting, the emergency room doctor informed Seto that Alex had ingested a drug that did not mix with alcohol. Her regurgitation was a natural reaction to her body being poisoned. The reason it looked like blood was because of the color of the alcoholic beverage she had drank last that evening. The doctor let Seto know that Alex was free to go, an overnight stay was not required. They had pumped her stomach and infused her system with the proper nutrients to help her recover. Seto called his driver and took Alex home.

Alex was too weak to talk much. When they arrived at Alex's house, Josh was outside waiting. He didn't look too happy that Seto was the man that brought Alex home.

Josh briskly approached the two," where have you been? I was worried, to say the least."

Alex," Josh, I'm sorry, but I feel aweful."

Seto," The doctor said she needs rest and hydration."

Josh said," Thank you for taking care of Alex." Then turned to take Alex inside.

Seto felt like he had been hit by a whirlwind. His heart was beating a million times per minute from the instant he saw Alex fall to the point when the doctor finally told him Alex would be fine. When he handed Alex back over to Josh he felt his heart break all over again, except this time he didn't want to let go, he didn't want to walk away and leave her. He wanted to take her home and take care of her. He wanted to be the one who was there when she woke. She had slept for a while against his shoulder in the car ride back to her house. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and run his fingers through her hair. To let her know that he still loved her and would never let anything this horrible happened to her.

He had completely forgotten about Carolina until his vibrating phone caught his attention. He quickly looked, hopeful it was Alex. However, that was not the case. He recognized the number as Carolina's cell phone and begrudgingly answered. After a lot of ranting and raving on her part, she told Seto that she never wanted to see him again, which actually gave Seto some relief.

Seto layed in bed, replaying the night over and over again in his head. Alex didn't seem upset that he was at the hospital with her. She had enough left in her to speak to the hospital staff and sign her paperwork. She even refused the wheelchair upon their departure, which apparently was a requirement, so she had no choice but to ride out of the hospital in the wheelchair. He kept replaying the moment she reached for his hand to get out of the wheelchair. Seto thought to himself, she didn't have to reach for him, she could've waited to the driver or tried to get up by herself. She chose to reach for him. Did it mean anything. Any outsider would say it was out of necessity, but Seto knew Alex. If she didn't want something it didn't happen. If she didn't want to be near Seto, much less come in physical contact with him, she would've refused his help in getting out of wheelchair. It was a reality check when they arrived at her home and that guy was there. "What did she call him? Josh?", Seto thought to himself. He was becoming quite jealous of Josh. How could a common guy like Josh deserve Alex, much less become the man in her life?

Alex woke to a terribly dry mouth and a headache that kept her from getting out of bed as thirsty as she was. Josh was there. He must have slept in the next room since the other half of the bed was undisturbed. He brought her breakfast in bed and a huge bottle of Gatorade. Her breakfast consisted of rice porridge and a piece of toast.

Josh," figured those were the only things your stomach might agree with you."

Alex," Josh…thank you."

She tried to eat, but her stomach and throat were still sore from the previous night. She asked Josh to bring her something for her headache and gingerly swallowed more Gatorade after Josh's insistence. Still groggy, Alex rolled over and went back to sleep. When she woke for the second time that day, she had enough energy to rise out of bed. She looked for Josh, but apparently he was gone and had left her a note.

"Alex,

Please understand where I'm coming from when I say the following, I can no longer see you. I believe after what I witnessed last night in your behavior that you still have feelings for Seto. I've tried my best to fight for you, to win you over, to show you how much I care for you, but you never reciprocated or even opened up to me. Then I lost you last night.

Josh"

When Alex read the note, she was actually somewhat relieved. All this time she had been avoiding the subject of Seto with Josh because she didn't want to think about Seto and how much he had hurt her. Josh had been such a pillar of support and at the same time a heavy pillar of guilt. As much as she had thought that she wanted to move past Seto and start anew with Josh, she knew she was partly using him to keep her mind off Seto. In the end out of guilt and compassion she went to see Josh. She wanted to apologize in person for the events of the previous evening.

When Josh opened the door, he wore a look of surprise. He immediately swept Alex into his arms and kissed her deeply. To him, Alex's presence at his front door meant that she cared for him. He had been holding back for so long, waiting for the right sign from Alex and now here she was.

Alex was so surprised, she was used to her mild mannered Josh and this Josh was quite the opposite. She kissed him back, but more out of curiosity than feelings of romance. When they broke from the kiss, she took a step back. The kiss had not moved a single part of her. She didn't think it was a bad kiss, just not for her.

Alex," Josh, I wasn't expecting that."

Josh," Alex I'm so glad you came. After I wrote that letter, I thought that you'd be upset and wouldn't want to talk to me."

Alex," Josh, I came to talk to you, about everything. Us, last night, my past, to explain myself, so you would have some sort of understanding of my behavior."

Josh," That makes me so happy, that's what I've wanted you to do for so long, so that we could become closer."

Alex," Oh Josh, I think you have the wrong impression. Well…I agree that we should stop seeing each other. Its true I probably still have feeling for Seto and I was trying for so long to bury them, but they wouldn't stay buried. It just wouldn't be fair for us to keep spending time together. And last night, well, last night I thought I was taking a valium, but apparently the pharmacy filled the prescription incorrectly which wouldn't have been a big deal, except then I had a couple martinis which don't mix with that drug and then of course I got really sick. I wouldn't have left with out you but I was so sick I didn't even really know what was going on, I just kept throwing up. I guess Seto took me to the hospital, we didn't even really talk. He just took me home and that's when you saw me again."

Josh," You still love Seto…….why did you just let me kiss you then?"

Alex," I guess I needed to make sure."

Josh," Sure of what?"

Alex," That we didn't belong together. Josh, I'm so sorry, I truly hope that you can forgive me and maybe even be friends someday"

Josh," Alex, I think you should leave. Right now. I have nothing good or even neutral to say to you."

Alex," I'm sorry Josh."

Josh," just leave."

Alex left feeling empty, sad, but somehow free. She felt guilty about that last emotion. She drove home, she was still worn out from the previous night. She spent the evening resting and thinking. Thinking about Seto. She couldn't honestly remember much about how Seto came to be by her side and take her to the hospital. She thought to herself, how horrible to see the love of your life again for the first time in a long time while you were vomiting under a table at an elegant charity gala. Then to be rushed off to the hospital in his arms hurting so badly from being sick that all you end up doing to spitting up bile. Then to have your stomach pumped and finally to lay in a hospital bed with your mascara all over your face because you were crying from the earlier stomach pain. Even then, to have such a lack of energy that you can't help but fall asleep in his car. "God, I must have smelled like an old garbage bag after all that", Alex thought to herself.

She thought about how to say thank you. After everything that had happened, he stayed by her side and didn't let go until Josh. "Hmmm… he didn't let go', Alex thought to herself. Could this mean that he still cared? They never got the chance to talk because she was so sick. Oh, how aweful, she really should send him a thank you gift. What do you give the man who already has everything.

Alex,' …cookies, you know those homemade cookies that you like so much. Would you mind giving the extra box to your brother?"

Mokuba," If you want him to have them, then just give 'em to him yourself."

Alex," Mokuba, someday I'll tell you exactly what happened to motivate me to make these cookies, but for now, could you please give Seto the extra box with the card attached?"

Mokuba," Can I least read the card?"

Alex," No! Come on, he wouldn't read a card intended for you."

Mokuba," Okay, okay….but he better share them with me."

Alex," thanks little guy! I owe you one!"

Mokuba, " Yea and I'm gonna hold you to it!"

Mokuba gave the box of cookies and card to Seto that evening. He didn't tell his big brother who they were from, he simply left them on his desk, knowing he would spend the evening working.

Seto made his way to his home office after dinner. He saw the box and was about to toss it aside when he recognized the handwriting on the card. He quickly opened the card,

"Dear Seto,

I wasn't quite sure how to say thank you for everything you did for me the other night, so I hope these cookies will do. I know its not much, but I made them myself. I mean, it is hard to shop for a man who already has everything he could want. So thank you for taking me to the hospital, staying with me at the hospital, and taking me home after that whole fiasco. I hope I didn't ruin your evening.

Sincerely,

Angela"

Seto read the letter over and then once again for good measure. He then opened the box and smelled the cookies but couldn't eat them. He felt the urge to save them so he could always have something to remember her by. He know they would eventually go bad, but for now he just wanted to have them close by. As for the card, it was placed in a special lock box in his desk. He tried to work after that, but his thoughts insistently returned to Alex. He was restless and decided to go for a drive. He drove and drove without thinking about where to go. His car ended up parked across the street from Alex's house. He could see her bedroom light on. "she must be getting ready for bed", he thought to himself then drove off, feeling silly that he had even driven there in the first place.

What he didn't know was that Alex was actually fighting the urge to call him. Mokuba said that he had opened the box but didn't eat the cookies and then left the house without a word. "Was he offended? Maybe Tiffany's cuff links would've been a better gift. I should call him to personally thank him, that would make it clear that the cookies were meant to be sentimental. No not sentimental, how would they be sentimental. He's obviously over me, he brought Carolina to the gala. He's definitely over me. He's probably slept with a dozen women since me.", Alex let all these thoughts race through her head. She couldn't sleep. Finally she turned off the lights and got into bed, but sleep would not come for a long time.

In the morning she reached groggily for the coffee. The next few days passed without interest. Alex continued to question herself about the cookies. Convinced that Seto had moved on and probably had a good laugh about the cookies, she decided to get out of town. She bought an open ended ticket to visit Nicholas. She knew she couldn't stay more than a couple days there without rousing suspicion, but she had to get away.

Nicholas, although glad to see his big sister, was occupied with a girl that he had started dating and Alex felt like a third wheel. She returned home after two days away, quite frustrated with herself. Pulling her luggage towards the door, she notices a large box with a pretty red bow sitting in front of her door. Once inside her home with all her belongings and the mysterious box, she looks to see if there is a card. Not being able to find a card, she thought to herself, this must be from Josh. Although, they hadn't spoken since the last conversation in his doorway, maybe he had stopped being angry.

She pulled the end of the ribbon and the bow came undone. She lifted the lid of the box to find lots of packing popcorn and a card. When she opened the card, she was in shock. It simply read," every good baker needs the best tools." No signature, no return address. Could it be from Seto? She immediately dug deep into the box and pulled out several gourmet baking items. She paced the floor, could it really be from Seto? She called Mokuba.

Mokuba," finally, I've been waiting for your call."

Alex," did you send me the box of bakeware?"

Mokuba," well, yes and no."

Alex," what does that mean?"

Mokuba," well I delivered the package, but that's it."

Alex," so what does that mean. You liked the cookies a lot and want me to make more?"

Mokuba," uh….I think you should talk to my brother….he was the one who picked out all that stuff and wrapped the box."

Alex's heart lept out of her chest, when it settled down, she spoke again," why didn't he sign it? Why all the mystery?"

Mokuba," look I don't know anything else, either call him yourself or better yet, make some more cookies and bring them over as a thank you."

Alex," You better be serious. If this is some kind of ploy to get me to start talking to your brother again, you're bottom is never gonna want to see me again."

Mokuba," threats don't scare me, you know what security is like here. You'll just have to find out on your own."

Alex," Mokuba!! Uh…you're not helping me at all."

Mokuba," sorry honey but I gotta go, later."

Alex couldn't believe it. Seto had sent her a gift. But wait, she felt her heart drop. Bakeware doesn't mean anything. The gift doesn't mean anything more than a respectable response to the cookies she sent. Its not like he sent her flowers or jewelry. She had to get it together. He didn't even sign the card. Alex decided that she had overreacted and that all the gift meant was that he didn't hate her and that he was cool with what happened the other night. He was calling it even.

Weeks passed, work had kept her busy as the fiscal year was coming to an end. Mokuba had called her to come and watch him in the school play. His part was small, but it seemed important to him that she come so she gladly accepted his invitation. She knew Seto might be there and was secretly hopeful that they might have a chance to talk. She did her best to look good without being over the top. After all, she was simply attending a school play. She chose a sheer layered wrap dress that showed off her fit waistline and sun tanned skin.

In her nervousness about her attire, she ended up being late to the play. She snuck in the back and grabbed the first available seat. She looked around for Seto, but the theatre was too dark to make out any faces. Then she felt bad. Coming to the play was for Mokuba's sake and here she was caught up with trying to see Seto. Why was she so concerned about seeing Seto, for all she knew, the reason it was so important for her to be there was because Seto couldn't be there. She felt guilty for being so selfish and spent the next hour focusing on the play. During intermission, she got up to stretch her legs and use the bathroom. On her way out the theatre doors, she stopped dead in her tracks. She was staring straight at Seto's profile. He was on the phone, but she had a clear view of the side of his face that was closest to her. He seemed relaxed. Her heart began to beat rapidly and she couldn't move her feet. People began pushing past her as she was blocking part of the doorway. She suddenly realized she had become an obstacle to the theatre patrons.

She began to move towards the restroom which was in the opposite part of the lobby that Seto was standing in. When she finished with the restroom, the bell was ringing as a sign that intermission was ending. People began clearing out of the restroom and Alex started back, not to miss any of Mokuba's appearances. As she exited the restroom, she caught another glimpse of Seto heading upstairs towards balcony seating. This time he saw her as well and stopping halfway up the stairs. They both stood there, neither sure what to do next. Alex took the first step and gave Seto a small wave hello. He returned the gesture, but did not move from his position on the stairs. A few moments passed, then gestured for her to come upstairs with him. Alex was frozen, surprised that he was inviting her to sit with him. She couldn't move, but he took her unresponsiveness as a turn down. He cleared his throat and nodded in her direction, then began to continue up the stairs. Once Alex got her feet to cooperate with her, she started up the stairs, but Seto was already past the balcony curtain.

Alex pushed passed the curtain to see Seto sitting in the front row of the balcony next to a lovely blonde. Everyone turned to see who was making noise since the second half of the play had started. Seto's face lit up, he couldn't believe she had changed her mind. He immediately rose from his seat to walk her down to the empty seat next to him. Alex was confused now, but for the sake of not causing a scene, followed him and sat down to watch the rest of the play. However, she couldn't concentrate. If Seto had come with a date, then why would he invite her to sit with him? The seat she had been sitting in was empty, had he saved it for her? Was he trying to be friends for Mokuba's sake? That had to be the answer, that would explain the gift and the empty seat. He knew Alex was important to Mokuba and wanted Alex to know that he was okay with her being in his little brother's life.

The play was a success. Seto and Alex made their way downstairs to find Mokuba. Once all the balcony patrons had made it out to the lobby, Seto introduced Alex to the lovely blonde. She was the new fundraising chair for the school and had sat next to Seto in hopes of convincing him to donate more money to the school's performing arts department. They all spoke briefly, but Seto made it clear that the conversation would take place another time. The fundraising chair excused herself to mingle with other parents which left Seto and Alex standing together apart from the rest of the crowd.

Alex," Mokuba did well tonight."

Seto," Well, I can't say I see him winning an Academy Award, but then again I wouldn't put anything past him." Seto smiled his first truly happy smile in a long, long while. He was happy just to be in that moment of time, standing next to Alex, watching her smile.

Alex was trying to play it cool. She shouldn't jump to conclusions about anything. With their history, there was nothing that could warrant her getting any hopes up. They made their way downstairs and found Mokuba. The younger brother was coming to an age where hugging his guardian wasn't cool. Mokuba was mingling with some of his class mates and joking around about costumes, when he turned and saw his two favorite people standing a few feet away.

Mokuba," I know you guys came out to watch my especially talented acting and want to take me out to celebrate a wonderful performance and all, but my friends want me to go to the restaurant with them, do you mind?"

Seto," course not, see you back home."

Mokuba," Alex? Would you be mad at me if I went with my friends?"

Alex," somehow I think this is only the beginning."

Mokuba." Beginning of what?"

"go have fun with your friends, I think I'll manage on my own.", Alex said with a smile.

Mokuba left with his group of friends which left Alex and Seto standing together, alone, again.

Seto," well, don't let any of this keep you from your Saturday night plans."

Alex," well, this was my Saturday night plan."

Seto," really? You looked like you're dressed for dinner with Josh was it?"

Alex," I didn't really have dinner plans tonight and as for Josh, well, we haven't really spoken for a while."

Seto," I'm sorry."

Alex," don't be sorry, it was for the best. Do I look over dressed or something? I mean I wore this thinking it was theater appropriate."

Seto smirking," I guess you would turn heads no matter what you wore."

Alex flustered," Mr. Kaiba, are you paying me a compliment?"

Their flirtations continued during their remaining time at the theater and then over an intimate dinner for two and even up until Seto walked Alex to her front door.

Seto," guess this is goodnight."

Alex," yeah, guess so."

Seto," well, good night then."

Alex," good night."

Seto disappointedly walked away. His steps were slow as he thought about what else he could say or do to keep the night from ending, when Alex called to him.

Alex," You know, most men ask to see me again."

Seto," I thought maybe I'd make you wait till tomorrow."

Alex," well, waiting by the phone isn't' really my thing."

Seto," then I guess I should ask while I have your attention."

Alex," I think that a wise decision."

Seto," When can I see you again?"

Alex," well if we waited for your little brother to be in another play, I think we might be waiting a while, so why don't we say something that occurs a little more frequently?"

Seto," well it occurs to me that dinner happens relatively frequently."

Alex," I suppose so."

Seto," dinner tomorrow night?"

Alex," dinner tomorrow night."

Their playful behavior continued and their relationship began to reestablish itself. Surprised at how easy going everything had been, Alex had to reming herself about their last go at a relationship. Alex was still unsure of what exactly Seto wanted ultimately but she knew that she couldn't approach their relationship in the same manner she had before. Somehow, she wasn't as worried this time around. Seto had been consistently attentive and kept all his promises to her. She sensed that something in him had changed and she liked the change. She was scared still, to ask the important questions, she didn't want to hear the same speech. She didn't give !00 of herself as she had the first time, but she decided that she could handle living in ignorant bliss as long as Seto continued to behave the way he had this time around.

Seto wanted so badly to tell her how much she meant to him, but he knew more importantly that words would only take him so far and he wanted to prove to her through his actions that he cherished her above all else. He could tell that she was taking it especially slow in the physical aspect of their relationship which was driving him crazy. Of all women, the one he was craziest about was making him wait and he knew he had to in order to win her over. He knew she was worth it, but knowing how good it could be, he was taking many cold showers.

Mokuba, surprisingly, auditioned and got a part in another school play. This time his part was much larger. He had really improved his acting skills and proved both Seto and Alex wrong in that department, although they suspected a female was involved. The night of the play, Mokuba asked to go with his friends once again and once again Seto and Alex were left standing along.

Seto and Alex dined at the same restaurant they visited the night after Mokuba's last play. The memories of that evening played in both their heads. They joked about déjà vu and once the meal was over Seto drove Alex home and really felt the sensation of déjà vu. As he walked her to the door, he said." guess this is goodnight."

Alex," yeah, guess so."

Seto," well, good night then."

Alex," good night."

Seto disappointedly walked away. His steps were slow as he thought about what else he could say or do to keep the night from ending, when Alex spoke again.

Her voice faultered when she asked," you know, I'm not really tired, are you?" Seto quickly turned and walked towards Alex with one intention.

They kissed passionately on her doorstep. Alex didn't care what this night meant, she had longed to feel his lips, his touch, his body, for so long. He had ruined her for any other man forever. She didn't ask the questions she should have asked, but she just didn't care. She would take what she could get tonight. She had trouble getting the door open with her lips locked with his, but they finally stumbled into her foyer. She began to pull his clothes off, but he stopped her. She was confused and began to fear his next words. She told herself she was fine not hearing any words of promise or love form him, but she didn't want to think about it, didn't want to hear him say that this was all he could give.

Seto," I need to say something."

Alex," its okay you don't need to explain yourself. You've told me before. You're life is busy and you can't make promises. I get it."

Seto,"No, you don't. Let me finish."

Alex," okay."

Seto," Alex, I want you. I don't want to be without you anymore. You've changed my life."

Alex," Seto, I thought you..." Then the tears began to fall down her face. She was in a blissful state of shock.

Seto," I know I was horribly cold before, but it was only because needing you scared me. I've never needed someone else the way I need you. Just tell me what I need to do to convince you. I won't give up. Alex, give me another chance."

Alex," don't you know….don't you know that I still want you, that I never stopped wanting, loving you? I thought you had forgotten about me. I mean you were with Carolina and you never called."

Seto pulled Alex in his arms and whispered loving things in her ear. He put his heart in each word he spoke and prayed for the first time in his life that she would forgive him. The stood there in each others arms while Alex let her last tears of the night fall.

Seto," she never meant anything to me. I didn't want you to think that you had gotten to me. It was selfish, I'm sorry…"

Alex," take me to bed Seto, make love to me, I've missed you so much."

Seto carried Alex up the stairs and into the bedroom. He took his time undressing her, kissing every part of her body. Bringing her to her greatest climax. She wanted to feel him as a part of her. When she did, she moaned his name over and over. Her moans drove him crazy and as much as he wanted to take his time he couldn't help himself. This time when he climaxed he felt more than just the physical pleasure, he felt true love for the first time.


End file.
